Famous Last Word
by LittlexRedRiddingxHood
Summary: Ne jamais provoquait un Originel, c'était une règle d'or et Katherine le savait alors comment faire quand leur créatrice est à vos trousse et que vous vous retrouvez changer en vampire, comment contrôler sa soif mais aussi ses sentiments et comment sauver sa peau sans risquer celle des autres, c'était le dur combat que menait Katherine .
1. Chapter 1: Hurt Like Heaven

**J****e me présente je suis Rouge et je suis une grande fane de Vampire Diaries et plus particulièrement de Katherine et des Originals. L'idée de cette fic m'est venue après avoir écouter la chanson Carmen de Lana del Rey, mais c'est aussi les premiers épisodes de la saison 1 qui m'ont inspiré surtout pour le Jeremy/ Vicky en bref voici donc le premier chapitre de cette Fan fiction dédié à la génialissime Katherine Pierce, les personnages de cette fic sont OOC et certains éléments sont différent de ceux de la série, tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'elle vous plaise et que vous serez nombreux à la lire, je vous demanderez seulement de laisser un commentaire. **

* * *

**_Prologue :_ **

_**Comment commencé ça, comment vous racontez mon histoire et la leur, commencé par ''il était une fois'' serait stupide, notre histoire n'a rien d'un conte de fée mais elle n'a rien de normal non plus alors par quoi commencé...**_

_**A dire vraie notre histoire à tout de banale, enfin presque tout, je veux dire trois ados, qui se foutent de tout et tous le monde, qui vivent au jour le jour accumulant toute les bêtises imaginables, le cauchemar de chaque parent, mais nous on en avait pas vraiment, on était le trio, en ville on parlait de nous en nous pointant du doigt mais nous en s'en foutait, tant qu'on était là les uns pour les autres, enfin en façade parce que à l'intérieure la déchirure était visible. Et puis il y a eu ce fameux jour ou Katherine à disparut, nous laissant Vicky et moi seul envers et contre tous, et puis deux mois plus tard on recevait cette lettre et notre vie entière basculer, une véritable course contre la montre, il fallait qu'on la retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**_

_**Au fait je ne me suis pas présenter, je suis Jeremy, Jeremy Gilbert et ça c'est notre histoire.**_

* * *

Mystic Falls petite ville perdu aux allures calmes, qui pourrait se douter que cette petite ville était le théâtre de disparition et de meurtre tout aussi sanglant les uns que les autres, que chaque corps découvert était soit mutilé soit avaient deux petites marques sur le cou, qui pourrait penser qu'à chaque morts on attribué une bête sauvage, sauf que la bête sauvage n'en est pas une, et que ces morts n'en sont pas réellement. En ce triste jour de décembre tout les habitants de Mystic Falls ou peut être une grande moitié c'était réunis au cimetière afin de prouver leur compassion à la famille d'une nouvelle victime, devant ce grand cercueil d'ébène que la neige commençait à couvrir, chacun avait quelques choses à dire même si il ne connaissait pas la défunte, dans un coin un peu plus éloigné seul trois adolescent connaissaient la vérité, ils étaient les seuls mis à part ses parents à savoir que le cercueil était vide.

Le prêtre commença son discours, cependant personne n'y était réellement attentif, ses parents la pleuré, leurs voisins les consolés, mais les trois adolescents de la dernière rangé, eux réfléchissaient, elle avait disparut pendant deux mois sans leur donnés de nouvelles, leur laissant seulement une petite note avec un désolé griffonné dessus, au bout d'un mois elle leur envoyait cette lettre leur disant qu'elle allait bien mais quelque chose la dedans sonné faux, quand ils l'avaient revu, elle était seule dans la forêt entrain de vidé un pauvre vieillard de tout son sang, en ce triste jour de novembre ou ils l'avaient retrouvé Katherine Pierce était devenu une des leurs, un monstre vivant la nuit se nourrissant de sang, et chassé par le conseil des anciens de Mystic Falls.

- **On devrait leur dire.**Chuchota une des adolescentes

- **Et tu voudrais leur dire quoi Vicky.**Répondit le garçon

- **La vérité, qu'elle n'est pas morte.**Rétorqua-t-elle

- **Ce serait encore pire, de plus on ne sait pas ou elle s'est encore enfuit.**Dit une autre jeune fille

- **Elena à raison Vick' on ne sait pas ou elle est, et qui l'a trouvait, on ne sait pas si cette fois elle est vraiment morte.**Soupira le garçon

- **Imagine-toi à leur place Jeremy, on doit leur dire**. Reprit Vicky

**- Et leur dire quoi Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Pierce toute mes condoléances, je suis navré d'apprendre que vous enterrer un cercueil vide, parce que le corps de Katherine est introuvable, mais si sa vous réconforte elle n'est pas morte elle est juste devenu vampire. C'est ça que tu veux leur dire.**S'emporta-t-il enfin

Vicky baissa alors la tête s'en voulant d'avoir énervé Jeremy, sans pour autant regretter ses paroles, si il y a une chose dont elle était sure c'est qu'aucun parent ne devrait avoir à subir ça, du coin de l'œil elle vit Elena lui sourire comme pour lui dire qu'elle était d'accord avec elle, mais que ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment d'en parler. Elle savait que plus tard dans l'après midi tous se réunirait chez Stefan le petit ami d'Elena. Une fois que le prêtre eu fini son discours, les parents de Katherine déposèrent un lys sur son cercueil, Vicky se souvint alors que son amie détestait les roses, les convives se levèrent un à un et déposèrent à leur tour un lys, puis tous regardèrent le cercueil descendre lentement dans la fosse avant d'être recouvert de terre. Durant tout ces moments Vicky observa Jeremy, il était calme, plutôt il avait l'air calme seul ses poings le trahissait, elle savait qu'il souffrait, elle savait qu'il s'en voulait, mais rien n'était de sa faute, Katherine était partie de son plein grès du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, et elle était revenu changé en monstre, après avoir était enfermé durant des semaines, elle avait réussi à s'enfuir et blessé Stefan et son frère Damon.

- **On se retrouve tout à l'heure chez Stefan Vicky, prévient mon frère je sais qu'il ne rentrera pas directement.**Lui dit soudainement Elena

- **Ok, à tout à l'heure.**Répondit Vicky

Elle se dirigea lentement vers Jeremy, ce dernier regarder encore la pierre tombale, elle posa alors une main sur son épaule comme pour le faire revenir à lui, mais il ne réagisse pas, elle le secoua un peu mais rien, la seul chose qu'elle réussi à obtenir de lui c'est qu'il lève la tête pour regarder la photo de Katherine, elle la regarda aussi

- **C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à Elena.**Murmura-t-elle

- **N'est ce pas ?**Répondit-il

- **Ta sœur à dit de la rejoindre chez Stefan on devrait y aller maintenant tu ne penses pas?**Lui demanda-t-elle

- **Pourquoi on devrait y aller, à part nous personne ne l'apprécier vraiment.**

- **J'n'en ai aucune idée, mais ce serait préférable d'y aller.**

Il haussa les épaules et sortit en premier du cimetière suivit de près par Vicky, ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver au manoir Salvatore, en réalité Jeremy n'avait pas eu envie d'aller à l'enterrement, encore moins envie d'aller retrouver Elena chez Stefan mais il était obligé, si il voulait comprendre ce qui était arriver à Katherine, il se rappeler encore du soir ou il l'avait retrouvé dans le bois, elle semblait perdu et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle regardait encore ses mains tachés de sang, et lorsqu'il l'avait appelé elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, si Damon n'était pas arriver à cet instant il aurait surement terminé en dessert. Il balaya cette pensé en entrant le domaine.

**XXX**

Quand Jeremy et Vicky entrèrent dans le salon, ils remarquèrent que tous les regards étaient poser sur eux, si Vicky se sentait mal à l'aise, Jeremy se contenta seulement de les éviter, il sentait bien le regard désolé de sa sœur, mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle se sente désoler, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'on le laisse en paix, il avait besoin de réfléchir à comment et où Katherine avait put disparaitre. Stefan fut le premier à parler, puis Damon et enfin Elena prirent la parole, mais ni Vicky ni Jeremy n'écoutaient, à part eux personne ne savait rien de Katherine, tous l'avaient jugés sans la connaitre, et maintenant qu'elle avait disparut ils voulaient l'aider, Vicky fut la première à protester.

- **Pourquoi vous vous intéressez à elle maintenant, vous passiez votre temps à l'insulter, à la critiquer et maintenant qu'elle à disparut, vous voulez l'aider.**Cria-t-elle

-**C'est vrai qu'on ne sait rien d'elle**. Commença Elena

**- Non vous ne savez rien, vous ne savez pas que les Pierce ne sont pas ses parents, vous ne connaissez pas les lieux qu'elle à l'habitude de fréquenter, tous ce que vous savez d'elle se base sur des rumeurs.**Dit froidement Jeremy

- **Je t'en pris éclair nous Roméo.**Rétorqua Damon

- **Pourquoi je le ferais, vous n'avez même pas était capable de la retenir dans cette maison, au lieu de l'aider vous l'avez enfermé dans un sous sol durant une semaine, sans rien à boire, normal qu'elle se soit échapper, j'espère pour vous qu'elle n'est pas retourné les voir.**Répliqua Jeremy

- **Retournez voir qui ?**Demanda alors Stefan

- **Elle les appelés les Mickaelson ou un truc dans le genre**. Répondit Vicky

Les deux frères se turent, leur expression changea soudainement, Damon alla directement se servir un verre de Brandy, tandis que Stefan passa la main sur ses cheveux, Elena semblait paniqué et ni Vicky ni Jeremy ne comprirent pourquoi, pour Elena et les Salvatore il n'y avait plus aucun doute, la disparition et la transformation de Katherine étaient liés aux Originaux.

- **Vous êtes sure de ce que vous dites, elle traine vraiment avec ces gens là.**dit Damon

**- Ils sont surement plus fréquentable que toi.**Cracha Vicky

- **Tu me brise vraiment le cœur, qui pourrait être de meilleures compagnies que moi. **Répondit-il faussement blessé

- **C'est bon Damon, Vicky elle t'a raconté comment elle les a connu ou pas.**demanda Stefan inquiet.

- **Non, elle m'a juste dit que c'était des bons amis.**répondit la jeune fille

Ils se regardèrent encore une fois ne sachant plus quoi pensé, si elle les qualifiés de bons amis c'est qu'elle connaissait leur nature, pourtant ils n'avaient pas oublié comment elle avait réagis en apprenant qu'eux même étaient vampires, ils se rappelaient les regards qu'elle leur avait lancé, néanmoins ils ne négligeaient pas la piste de la manipulation, peut être qu'ils l'avaient hypnotiser pour qu'elle leur obéisse, et peut être que sa transformation était involontaire, toutefois pour le moment l'important était de la retrouvé.

**XXX**

La nuit venait de tomber sur Mystic Falls quand Katherine Pierce sortit du bois ou elle s'était caché, elle se dirigea lentement vers le cimetière, un peu plus tôt dans la journée elle avait vu ses amis et sa famille en larme devant un cercueil, quand elle arriva à hauteur de la fameuse pierre tombale, et qu'elle y lut son nom, une larme menaça de tomber, elle secoua la tête en se disant qu'ils avaient fini par l'oublier bien vite, sa famille n'avait pas continuer les recherches et ses amis devaient sûrement être mieux sans elle, son corps trembla à cette penser. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, mais elle ne se retourna pas de toute évidence il était venu la chercher, il n'avança pas jusqu'à elle et elle ne bougea pas de sa place.

- **Je ne rentrerais pas.**Dit-elle simplement

- **Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.**Répondit-il

- **Alors pourquoi est tu là.**Le questionna-t-elle

- **Te tenir compagnie ? **Osa-t-il

**- Je n'en ai pas besoins. **Dit-elle en se retournant vivement

- **Oh je t'en pris Katherine, je te connais par cœur, ce n'est pas une honte de pleuré devant sa propre pierre tombal personne ne t'en voudras pour ça crois moi.**

- **Je...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Kol. **Balbutia-t-elle

Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement d'elle, il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules puis l'attira contre lui, il entreprit de caresser doucement ses cheveux, elle ne bougea pas, elle se sentit figer, et puis tout d'un coup elle sentit son corps tremblés, et les larmes finirent par couler. Elle détestait pleurer, surtout devant quelqu'un d'autre mais cette fois c'était comme si son corps ne voulait plus lui obéir, comme si toute les barrières qu'elle avait créé entre elle et les autres s'écrouler , elle s'accrocha à son t-shirt, les larmes coulants de plus en plus, quand elle eut terminé, elle recula et lui tourna le dos, elle avait honte, elle qui avait toujours parut si forte, elle avait briser son image en une minute.

- **Je suis désolé pour ton T-shirt, je...je ferais mieux de m'en aller maintenant, je suis contente de t'avoir revue**. Articula-t-elle

- **Je suis content de t'avoir retrouver.** Dit il calmement. **Mais comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis là pour te tenir compagnie.**

Elle le regarda durant de longues minutes, sans réellement comprendre où il voulait en venir, elle attendit qu'il s'explique, mais il ne dit rien, il se contenta seulement de sourire, c'est quand elle le vit lui tendre la main qu'elle comprit, il était venu pour l'aider, pour la guider, après tout elle n'était plus humaine maintenant et si elle voulait faire profil bas et ne pas éveiller les soupçons il valait mieux qu'elle accepte sa compagnie, alors sans aucune hésitation et sans en avoir réellement le choix, elle lui prit la main et tous deux s'éloignièrent dans le bois, et quittèrent la ville.


	2. Chapter 2: Off To The Races

Hey les gens je suis toujours la : cette fic est aussi sur mon blog (RedxMurderers) avec les musiques pour chaque chapitres.

**Pour ce second Chapitre je dois avouer avoir été très inspiré par la chanson Run This Town, et puis aussi par Lana Del Rey, je précise encore que mes personnages sont légèrement OOC et que je peux parfois reprendre certains élément de la série, j'ai oublié de le préciser avant mais c'est évident que je n'ai malheureusement aucun droit sur la série original, sinon vous vous douteriez bien que pour moi Vicky et Anna ne serait pas morte et on aurais beaucoup plus de scène avec Kol. Au fait si vous avez des remarques ou des questions n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. J'espère toujours que vous vous amuserez en lisant cette fic, en tout cas moi je prends plaisir à l'écrire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Off To The Race**

A six heures du matin les autoroutes sont presque désertes, c'est pour cette raison que Kol avait décider de prendre la route, pendant qu'il conduisait Katherine dormait sur le siège passager, il se demandait comment elle réagirait en voyant qu'il lui avait mentit, mais comment la protégeait sans l'aide des autres, il savait qu'elle détestait le reste de sa famille, elle leur avait gardé rancœur depuis qu'ils l'avaient forcé à vivre chez les Pierces, mais en cette période de crise elle devait comme tous faire des concessions. Après deux heures de route il fini par arrêter la voiture devant un vieux motel, il hésita à réveiller Katherine, il avait des affaires à régler avec un informateur et sa présence pourrait être gênante.

Il sortit de la voiture en faisant attention de ne pas trop faire de bruit, il la regarda gigoter dans son sommeil avant de se décider à entrée. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Katherine il se sentait responsable d'elle, d'une part parce qu'il était responsable de sa transformation et de l'autre parce qu'il avait promit à son frère de prendre soins d'elle. Mais il se demandait encore si son frère lui en voudrait pour ce qu'il avait fait d'elle, il finit par entrer dans la chambre, le mot chambre été sans doute exagéré tant la pièce était petite, un simple coup d'œil permettait d'en faire le tour, il avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce ou il trouva Jackson. Jackson était le genre d'homme à qui il ne valait mieux pas faire confiance mais dans ce genre de moment il était nécessaire de faire appel à lui.

- **Ah tient vous êtes là, vous avez réussi à trouvez sans problèmes.** L'interrogea Jackson

- **Je ne suis pas là pour ça et tu le sais très bien n'est-ce pas Jackson**. Répondit sèchement Kol

A cet instant Jackson se figea, son visage prit une soudaine teinte blanche, Kol sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, et c'est là qu'il comprit que Jackson avait un rapport avec la vampirisation de Katherine, il est vrai qu'il l'avait transformé mais cela était involontaire, le soir où il l'avait retrouvé, elle était étendu au sol, gisant dans une marre de sang, il avait cherché à la soigné mais son sang avait eu l'effet inverse, elle en avait perdu trop, et il ignorait toujours qui avait été son agresseur et pour quelles raisons il s'en était prit à elle, mais une chose était sure il comptait le retrouver et il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant, il s'approcha alors dangereusement de Jackson qui lui reculé prit par la peur, son rythme cardiaque augmenté au fur et à mesure que Kol s'approchait, au bout de cinq pas en arrière il fut bloquer contre un mur, figé de peur il ferma les yeux attendant que Kol l'achève enfin, mais rien ne se passa quand il ouvrit les yeux il trouva le vampire devant lui, sa main lui tenant fermement la gorge, il le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses pupilles se dilatèrent signe qu'il le manipuler. Quand Kol vit que Jackson était enfin à sa merci il relâcha son emprise, et s'éloigna d'un pas.

- **Maintenant tu vas tout me dire sans oublier un seul détail, je veux savoir qui t'as envoyés et qui à donner l'ordre de tuer Katherine.** Dit-il gravement

- **On m'a envoyé ici pour vous surveillez vous et vos frères, on m'a chargé de tuer Mademoiselle Pierce, elle en savait beaucoup trop et cela risquait de nous mettre en danger, Monsieur Michael à aussi dit que sa femme venait à apprendre que cette fille était encore en vie il risquait d'y avoir une guerre de clan.** Répondit Jackson

- **Une guerre de clan ? Pourquoi Katherine spécialement, pourquoi pas cette autre fille qui lui ressemble ?** demanda Kol

-** Mademoiselle Pierce à vu des choses que Mademoiselle Gilbert n'a pas vues, elle connait beaucoup trop de secrets sur votre famille, et puis sa mort aurait été le seul moyen de faire revenir votre frère.** Ajouta Jackson

Kol ne voulait plus en entendre plus, il se demandait ce qu'avait bien plus voir Katherine, ce qu'elle pouvait bien savoir de si compromettant pour que sa mère décide de l'éliminer, quels secret cette bonne femme cachait elle encore, l'année passé elle avait tenté de tous les tuées et maintenant elle voulait tuer une personne innocente sous prétexte qu'elle avait assisté à quelques réunion de famille. Le jeune homme en eu assez il lâcha Jackson et s'assura que ce dernier ne se souvienne de rien, il retourna ensuite à la voiture retrouver Katherine mais quand il arriva devant le véhicule la jeune fille avait disparut, il soupira lacement et se mit à sa recherche, il ne lui fallut pas moins de dix minutes pour retrouver sa trace, mais comme toujours il n'irait pas directement à elle il fallait qu'il attende qu'elle vienne à lui.

- **Katherine s'il te plait je suis pas d'humeur à jouer à cache-cache, dépêche toi de sortir.** dit il lacement

- **Vas-t-en, t'approche pas, je ne suis pas en état d'être regarder.** geignit-elle

- **Écoutes Katherine, je t'ai déjà vu pleurer alors que ce soit une fois ou deux ça ne changera pas l'opinion que j'ai de toi, mais si tu tiens à rester cacher pour permettre à ma mère de te retrouver libre à toi je t'aurais prévenu**. fit-il alors

- **C'est ta mère qui ma tuer, c'est de sa faute si je suis comme ça**. demanda-t-elle en sortant de sa cachette

Quand elle sortit de derrière les arbres Kol compris rapidement pourquoi elle refusait d'être vu, une fois encore elle n'avait pas réussi à contrôler sa soif et sa petite robe verte était maintenant tâché de sang encore fraie, il soupira longuement et décida de s'approcher d'elle, il lui demanda de lui montrer ou elle avait laissé le corps et se hâta de pour effacer les traces. Derrière lui Katherine gêné s'amuser à tortiller ses mains dans tous les sens, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu en arriver là mais il lui arriver parfois de vouloir la voir se contrôler, il la prit par la main et lui mit sa veste sur les épaules, ils avaient assez fait parler d'eux il ne fallait pas y ajouter la nouvelle robe couleur sang de Katherine à leur tableau de chasse.

Ils rerentrèrent dans la voiture, et une fois encore le trajet fut long et silencieux. Durant tout ce temps Kol se demandait s'il devait rentrer à Mystic Falls ou bien aller rejoindre Klaus comme il avait prévue au départ. Il tourna très légèrement sa tête vers elle, elle était encore en colère, et il voyait bien qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour éviter d'avoir à lui parler ce qui bizarrement lui fit de la peine. Kol détestait ce genre de sentiment, il n'aimait pas quand son humanité refaisait surface, ça le rendait faible et aigris par moment, et le pire c'est que ça lui arrivait souvent en présence de Katherine, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça après tout Katherine appartenait à son frère, même si elle ne s'en souvenait plus, il n'avait aucunement le droit d'avoir ce genre de sentiment à son égard, et même si elle avait trouvé mieux ailleurs, tôt ou tard son frère reviendrait réclamer son dut.

- **Bon j'en ai marre de faire semblant de t'en vouloir, parle un peu parce que franchement ce voyage devient carrément mortel, et je n'essaie même pas d'être sarcastique.** se plaignit Katherine

- **Désolé de ne pas être aussi bavard que tes stupides amis humains.** marmonna ce dernier

- **Si ils étaient mes amis, ils auraient cherché à me retrouver, ils n'auraient pas jeté de lys sur ma pseudo tombe**. rétorqua-t-elle

- **Ils te cherchent, je peux te l'assurer et on va aller les voir, t'a besoin d'apprendre à te contrôler et compte pas sur moi ou Klaus pour te l'apprendre. Les frères stupides seront très bien le faire, puis tu pourras retrouver ton petit ami.** lança-t-il sèchement

- **Je ne sors pas avec Jeremy, il est amoureux de Ana moi j'étais juste là pour les galipettes selon les rumeurs**. fit-elle froidement

Ils ne dirent plus rien après cela, Katherine ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser sur le sujet préféra clore elle-même la discussion, il est vraie qu'elle aurait aimé que son ami s'intéresse à elle mais il l'avait clairement rejeté en lui disant ne pas vouloir embrasser la photocopie de sa sœur quand à elle, elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle était déjà avec quelqu'un.

x-x-x

Un peu plus loin à Mystic Falls, Jeremy Gilbert se promenait encore entre les allées déserte du cimetière, comme à son habitude il alla directement devant sa tombe déposé un lys blanc une cigarette, en s'asseyant le dos contre la pierre tombal, cela faisait maintenant trois jours que les ''fausses funérailles'' avaient eu lieu, et il était fatigué, il y a trois jours Elena et ses deux escortes boys avaient orchestré tout un plan pour retrouver Katherine. Mais Jeremy le savait bien, il ne retrouverait Katherine que lorsque celle-ci voudra être retrouvé, pour le moment elle ne le désirait pas alors il attendait, tout en se demandant qui avait bien put la tuer et la transformer et pour quelle raison.

Perdu dans ses pensé il ne fit pas attention à l'intrus qui s'était assis à côté de lui, il ne lui dit rien quand ce dernier lui prit sa bouteille de bière des mains, il ne lui fit aucune remarque non, Jeremy était préoccupé et le monde pouvait bien attendre.

- **Eh Roméo arrête donc de te tracasser pour rien, tu vas finir par avoir des rides et ça t'enlèverait le peu de beauté qui te reste.** dit alors l'intrus

- **Damon si t'es venu pour me faire chier rentre chez toi, je n'ai pas la patience de Stefan.** répondit Jeremy

**- Ce n'est pas mon problème, mais bon puisque t'es là à te morfondre comme une veuve sur la tombe de son mari je vais te faire une petite confidence, la petite garce elle était amoureuse de toi, dommage qu'elle soit devenus un monstre sanguinaire.** ria-t-il

- **Ce n'est pas une garce contrairement à toi elle ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge, elle avait une sale réputation parce qu'elle le voulait, mais rien de tout ce qui à été dit sur elle n'était vraie, alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de fermer ta gueule de centenaire et d'aller trouver quelqu'un d'autre à faire chié.** dit Jeremy en se relevant

Le jeune Gilbert s'apprêtait à sortir du cimetière quand il fut violemment projeter au sol, il se débâti du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais apparemment Damon n'était pas prêt à le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement, Jeremy se mit à rire, c'était fascinant pour lui de voir à quel point certain mot avait un impact particulier sur Damon. Ce que l'ainé des Salvatore avait du mal à comprendre, il relâcha tout de suite son emprise sur l'adolescent étendu au sol, et se mit à rire à son tour.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du cimetière, ils ne se parlèrent pas mais Jeremy se rendit bientôt compte que quelque chose tracassait Damon, et cinq minutes plus tard il en eut rapidement la confirmation, le vampire venait d'être plaqué contre un vieux chêne à une vitesse fulgurante, et bientôt Jeremy put distinguer la silhouette d'un homme en s'approchant un peu, il vit qu'il s'agissait aussi d'un vampire, discrètement il attrapa un bout de bois et s'approcha à pas de loup de ennemis, mais il fut vite attraper et mit de coter, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il lâcha avec stupeur son bout de bois avant de retrouver la parole.

- **Kat...Katherine c'est bien toi.** dit il troublés

- **Salut Chéri je suis rentré.** répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3 : Friends With Benefits

**Avouez mes petits anges je vous ai manqué et je me fais pardonner avec un long troisième chapitre de Famous Last Word  
**

**Après avoir été absente un certain temps j'ai décidé de reprendre l'écriture de cette fiction, le syndrome de la page blanche et ma flemmardise m'ont enfin abandonnés haha, donc je vous offre ce troisième chapitre de Famous Last Word, en espérant que certain viendront la lire et me laisseront des commentaires _(je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si vous trouver des fautes d'orthographe j'essaie vraiment d'éviter d'en faire mais c'est un peu dure :/, si il y a une âme qi se sent d'être ma bêta je prends)_, Ensuite comme toujours une petite review ne ferait pas de mal, pour terminer non je n'ai toujours pas de droit sur la série  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Friends with Benefit**

La joie, le bonheur, la colère voilà les trois principales émotions qui traversèrent Jeremy au moment ou elle se retrouva en face de lui, il fut d'abord tenté de a prendre dans ses bras, puis il balaya très vite l'idée de son esprit en la détaillant un peu plus. Elle était couverte de sang sur les bras, et au coins de sa bouche, sa chevelure si parfaite et qui avait fait sa popularité auprès des autres filles de Mystic Falls était maintenant terne indiscipliné, les belles boucles avait fait places à de pauvres ondulation et des brindilles coincés, pour autant elle n'avait pas l'air différente, au contraire elle avait toujours cette arrogance qui la caractérisé, elle avait encore cette malice et ce feu qui brulait dans ses yeux, elle était encore Katherine Pierce la meneuse de claques. La seule différence maintenant était qu'elle vivait la nuit, qu'elle n'osait pas poser le parapluie qui la protégeait des rayons néfastes du soleil. Il la regarda encore une fois, plus attentivement et cette fois il vit quelque chose que jamais il n'aurait imaginé, elle avait peur, elle était angoissé la question était de savoir de qui ou de quoi avait elle peur.

Il se releva doucement s'appuyant au mur du mausolée derrière lui, il jeta un bref coup d'œil au pieu en bois puis releva sa tête dans sa direction et la vit rouler les yeux exaspérer, il abandonna l'arme et s'approcha d'elle lentement, et prudemment, elle était peut être son amie mais il tenait encore à vivre. Elle ne bougea pas de sa place, d'une part car il y avait plus d'ombre et que son parapluie la protéger mieux et d'autre part car elle cherchait à savoir ce qu'il comptait faire.

**- Depuis quand t'es en ville,** demanda-t-il alors

-** Pas longtemps, je n'étais même pas censé revenir, **fit elle calmement, **je vous ai manqué**, souri-t-elle ensuite

- **A ton avis, mais je présume qu'on ne t'as pas manqué,** répondit-il

- **Bof je ne sais pas je me rappel pas grand-chose**, fit-elle en souriant un peu plus**, je sais juste que j'étais dans la forêt et puis je me suis réveillé comme ça,** termina-t-elle en sortant ses dents, ses yeux devinrent noir et de grosses veines apparurent en dessous d'eux, et disparurent aussi vite, **comment va le Scooby Gang, vous avez trouvé des trucs intéressants.**

**- Ouais, il parait que tu connaissais des vampires pas fréquentables, pourtant je croyais que tu les détestais,** lui dit d'un air détaché.

**- Ouch Kat' je ne savais pas que tu nous détestais,** dit une voix derrière eux.

Katherine se retourna soudainement, et son visage s'illumina d'un seul coup, elle courra dans les bras du jeune homme devant un Jeremy médusé et un brin jaloux, il sentit la main de Damon se posait sur son épaule. Il le regarda un instant cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais ce dernier lui rendit son regard, la situation le dépassait aussi apparemment. Katherine relâcha le dit inconnue et se retourna vers Damon et Jeremy mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Damon elle lui lança son regard le plus noir, ce qui le fit étonnement reculé.

- **Toi, dit elle en le pointant du doigt, je me rappel de ce que tu m'as fait espèce de vieux débris, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi l'autre blondasse se plaignait sans arrêt de toi et pourquoi elle ne supportait pas ta présence, mais maintenant je sais**, elle fulminait de rage et si Kol ne la tenait pas aussi fermement Damon aurait juré qu'elle aurait put l'émasculé sur place**, tu m'as fais la même chose qu'à elle t'est désespéré à ce point.**

**- Doucement mon chaton sort pas tes griffes aussi tôt, répondit-il, si je me souviens bien c'est toi qui à voulu que ce soit comme ça ''amitié améliorer'' enfin si je me souviens bien,** fit il en haussant les épaules

-**J'étais d'accord pour Ca, je n'étais pas d'accord pour que tu me prennes pour la banque du sang quand ça te chante,** grogna-t-elle plus fort.

Kol voyant qu'elle commençait à perdre son sang froid décida de l'éloigner, mais elle se débattait et lui donner de grands coup, il grimaça de douleur et décida d'employer la manière forte : il lui tordit le cou brutalement et récupéra lourdement son corps sans vie. Il se tourna alors vers les deux jeunes hommes, soupirant et visiblement agacé par la situation.

-**Écoutes je l'ai pas forcé à venir pour qu'elle et toi commenciez à vous crêper le chignon, **fit il à l'aîné des Salvatore**, quand à toi**, ajouta-t-il à Jeremy, **j'aimerais que tu évites de lui raconter des souvenirs d'enfance, sa risque de lui donner des idées et Dieu sait ce qu'elle est capable de faire**, soupira-t-il.

-**On peut savoir pourquoi tu l'as ramené, parce qu'on à pas tout notre temps**, répondit Damon

Kol perdit tout de suite son sourire, il tendit Katherine à Jeremy avant de se précipiter sur Damon pour ensuite le plaquer lourdement contre un mur, il serra sa main autour de son cou ne laissant pas à l'autre l'occasion de se libérer, et reprit d'une manière beaucoup plus calme ses explications.

-**Je suis dans l'incapacité de la protéger et de la maitriser pour le moment, elle est incontrôlable et moi j'ai des affaires de famille à régler, donc je vous la confie, vous lui apprendrez à se nourrir discrètement et proprement, vous ferez en sorte qu'elle ne créé pas de problème et enfin vous allez me régler cette histoire de funérailles inutiles**. annonçât-il

Il relâcha Damon et se dirigea vers Jeremy, lui reprenant Katherine des bras, il posa doucement une main sur son épaule et le regarda droit dans les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il ne l'hypnotisa pas, il cherchait seulement à voir à quoi il pourrait être utile.

-**Est-ce qu'on peut au moins savoir qui la transformé, et pourquoi,** se décida-t-il à demander

-**Je l'ai transformé de manière involontaire, mais,** commença Kol en regardant à droite et à gauche, **je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit idéal pour en parler, **avant de reposer son regard sur les deux hommes.

Damon comprit rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas seul et fit signe à Kol et Jeremy de le suivre. Ils quittèrent à toute hâte le cimetière et prirent chacun leur voiture, Jeremy monta avec Damon, et Kol s'éloigna avec Katherine toujours inconsciente.

-**On devrait le croire d'après toi,** fit Jeremy

-**A propos de quoi,** répondit simplement Damon

-**La transformation involontaire, **continua le jeune Gilbert

-**Aucune idée, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas trop l'énerver, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver contre un mur ou autre la prochaine fois**, fit-il en passant la main sur son cou, **par contre moi j'aimerais savoir comment elle à put être mêlé à leurs foutues histoires.**

Dans l'autre voiture, Katherine venait de se réveiller péniblement de sa deuxième mort, Kol la regarda amusé et elle se contenta de lui lancé un regard noir tout en essayant de contenir sa colère, elle serra les poings sur ses genoux et fit grincer ses dents ce qui agaça de plus en plus l'Originel.

-**Tu veux bien arrêter, oui**, ragea ce dernier

-**Non, je vais continuer jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, ça t'apprendra à me tordre le cou**, ricana-t-elle alors

**-Tu veux peut être que je te le retorde, comme ça tu verras qu'il ne faut pas me faire chier, **continua-t-il, elle arrêta immédiatement et croisa les bras, et fit la moue, elle refusa de lui adresser la parole ensuite, ce qui l'agaça encore plus, **tu va continuer à faire la gamine encore combien de temps, **elle ne lui répondit toujours pas et sortit de la voiture en voyant qu'ils étaient arrivé.

Jeremy et Damon les attendaient déjà et lorsqu'ils allèrent à leur rencontre, Kol ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de passer son bras autour des hanches de Katherine, il sourit d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit le visage de Jeremy se tendre et ses poings se serrer, Katherine quand à elle ne prêta pas attention aux deux hommes et fit de gros efforts pour supporter l'odeur de sang humain qui se dégager de la maison, avec Jeremy elle avait dut se retenir fortement mais maintenant c'était encore pire, il y avait au moins deux êtres humain de plus et cela devenait encore plus compliqué pour elle. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et une autre lui serrer gentiment la hanche, quand elle releva la tête elle vit de chaque coté Kol et Damon lui sourire doucement et la soutenir dans ce calvaire.

-**Essais de te concentrer sur autre chose, pense à un truc qui te détend**, lui conseilla Damon

-**Je vois pas ce qui pourrait me détendre pour le moment, j'ai la gorge qui brûle comme je ne sais quoi**, grinça-t-elle

-**Fais un effort Katherine, souviens-toi du vieillard au motel**, lança Kol

-**Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas fait exprès, il m'a sauté dessus et j'ai fait que me défendre, le reste est partie tout seul,** marmonna cette dernière**, et puis je fais des efforts la preuve Jeremy est encore en vie**, fit elle

Ce dernier trembla légèrement à l'entente de cette remarque, il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui haussa les épaules un air innocent accroché au visage. Ils finirent par entrée la demeure et Katherine dut retenir son souffle pour ne pas être tenté de sauter sur Elena et Matt. Elle avança jusqu'au salon escorté par Kol et Damon, qui prirent chacun une de ses mains et la serrèrent dans la leur, preuve de soutient mais aussi moyen de la retenir en cas de dérapage, ils avancèrent encore et entrèrent dans la pièce. Stefan les attendait assis sur le fauteuil, Elena sur ses genoux, Matt était debout près de la cheminé mais aucun signe de Vicky, cela attrista et rassura Katherine, elle se tourna vers Jeremy l'interrogeant du regard mais ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules.

-**Bon, je crois que des explications s'imposent,** s'exclama Damon

-**Je suis d'accord avec lui,** ajouta Stefan en inspectant Katherine du regard,

-**Quel genre d'explication**, demanda alors Katherine

-**Ben on voudrait la totale, comment t'es morte, pourquoi, qui t'a vampirisé, pourquoi t'a foutue le camp sans nous prévenir, pourquoi toi et Elena vous ressemblez autant, d'où tu connais d'autre vampire,** répondit alors Jeremy

Katherine se tendit alors sur place, elle n'avait pas de réponse à certaine question, et les réponses des autres n'allait surement pas plaire à certain membre de l'assembler. La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux et Caroline fit son entrer suivi par Vicky. Les deux amies se dévisagèrent un long moment puis Vicky alla prendre Katherine dans ses bras, avant de rejoindre Matt au coin du feu.

-**Y a deux mois mes parents ont décidé de m'envoyer en cure de désintox,** commença Katherine, **j'avais pas de contact avec eux, je devais avoir de contact avec personne**, continua-t-elle, **sauf cette nuit là j'étais fatigué et j'en pouvais plus, alors j'ai profité du fait que la femme de ménage ait laissé ma fenêtre entre ouverte pour m'enfuir, j'ai couru, j'ai fais du stop, et après cinq jours de voyages je suis arrivé à Fell Church, je me suis posé dans les toilettes d'un motel miteux et j'ai…** elle n'osa pas continuer

-**Elle m'a téléphoné me demandant de venir la chercher parce qu'elle ne supportait plus de dormir dehors, **continua Kol**, quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux, elle était inconsciente et il y avait une mare de sang, je lui ai donné de mon sang pour qu'elle guérisse, je l'ai mise à l'abris et j'ai cherché le responsable, mais il était déjà très loin**, il inspira un bon coup et repris, **j'ai rebroussé chemin et quand je suis arrivé, quelqu'un avait tenté de la tuer encore une fois, sauf que ça la transformé, du coup j'ai pris la route une première fois pour la ramener chez moi histoire de voir si mes frères pouvait faire quelque chose, la suite vous la connaissez elle à accidentellement achevé sa transition**, termina Kol

Tous regardèrent Katherine puis Kol bouche bée, cherchant à comprendre comment et pourquoi il lui était arrivé une chose pareil, et qui pouvait en avoir après elle. Katherine quand à elle continuait de regarder le sol n'osant pas croiser le regard de ses deux amis.

-**Ok on à un déjà un bon morceau de l'histoire, maintenant j'aurais une autre question**, fit Vicky, **comment vous avez connu Katherine**

Katherine releva rapidement la tête, suppliant Kol du regard, mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et elle serra sur sa main au point d'y enfoncer ses ongles, l'Originel ne broncha pas, et la jeune fille abandonna tout espoir.

-**On est des amis d'enfance, on était très proche de sa première famille d'accueil, puis ensuite Katherine à entamer une relation avec Elijah,** répondit simplement Kol

Katherine frissonna à l'entente de ce nom et une boule se forma au creux de son ventre, peu après que sa famille d'accueil mourut dans l'incendie de leur maison, elle dut mettre un terme à sa relation avec l'ainé de la fratrie Mickaelson, cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle était sans nouvelle de lui, et il lui arrivait encore de le pleurer de temps en temps.

-**Et pour notre ressemblance physique, quel est votre explication**, dit soudainement Elena

- **Pendant un certain temps la théorie du Doppelgänger nous semblait la plus juste, puis récemment on à appris que tu as été adopté** Elena, répondit Kol

-**Excuser moi c'est quoi ce Doppelmachin,** demanda Matt

-**C'est le mot allemand qui signifie un double, pas forcement de la même famille, mais c'est ton sosie**, répondit Kol

-**Ou est le rapport entre mon adoption et les familles d'accueil de Katherine,** fit Elena

-**On pense que vous avez été séparé à la naissance,** annonça Kol, **toi tu as eu les Gilbert et Katherine elle a eu les Pierces et les Honeycutt.**

Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent longuement, chacune essayant d'assimiler les informations qu'elles venaient d'entendre, car si les dires de Kol était vrai, alors cela voudrait dire qu'elles étaient sœur. Elena frissonna en se rappelant de sa rencontre avec Isobel Fleming sa mère biologique et ne souhaitait pas cela pour Katherine, surtout pas dans les circonstances actuelle.

-**Mais ça reste qu'une hypothèse**, reprit-il

-**C'est bien joli tout ça mais sa nous explique pas pourquoi il y a un contrat sur la tête de Katherine**, soupira Stefan

Tous hochèrent la tête attendant une explication de la part de Kol, mais il n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'observer une à une les personnes présentes.

-**Katherine, on peut te voir en privé,** fit alors Vicky, Katherine hocha doucement la tête, elle souri à Kol et Damon afin de les rassurer et suivie Jeremy et Vicky dehors

Ils se retrouvèrent alors devant la porte du manoir Salvatore, Vicky et Jeremy debout sur les marches, et Katherine assise sur le petit mur en brique qui leur servait de soutient. Il se passa de longues minutes avant que l'un d'eux ne prenne la parole.

-**Pourquoi tu nous à pas dit que t'allais en cure,** demanda Vicky

- **J'allais le faire, mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé le temps, je l'ai apprit le jour même, j'ai juste eu le temps de griffonner un petit mot**, marmonna-t-elle en réponse

-**T'aurais aussi put nous dire que** **tu fréquentais les vampires Originel tu sais**, reprit froidement Jeremy

Katherine sursauta devant le ton froid que venait d'employer son ami, elle chercha du soutient auprès de Vicky mais cette dernière c'était rangé du côté du garçon.

-** Je ne pouvais pas le dire, c'étais trop gros, Dieu sait ce qu'il vous serez arrivé si vous l'aviez sut,** murmura-t-elle, **regardez moi on a tenté de me tuer parce que je les connais et encore j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir du sang de vampire dans le système**, ajouta-t-elle, **je voulais juste vous protéger **

**- On comprend ça mais on c'est fait un sang d'encre, et puis après tes parents annonçaient ta mort à toute la ville**, répondit Jeremy, **on savait plus ou donner de la tête, on hésitait à leur dire que t'étais en vie, et avec le conseil qui rode, t'es pas vraiment en sécurité,** termina-til

-**Je suis en sécurité nulle part tu sais, Kol et Klaus n'ont pas le temps de s'occuper de ma formation,** dit elle en appuyant sur le ''formation'', **ils doivent partir régler un vieux problème de famille,** soupira-t-elle

-**Katherine t'es au courant que Klaus à chercher à tuer Elena, qui dit qu'il n'a pas tenté de te tuer aussi,** reprit Vicky

Jeremy posa sa main sur l'épaule de Vicky histoire de calmer sa colère puis lança un regard désolé à Katherine, qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, elle inspira encore une fois et resserra sa main sur son genou.

-**Je sais, mais il ne l'a pas fait, il a besoin d'elle vivante, il avait aussi besoin de moi vivante, alors quand je te dis que je sais ce que je fais en ce qui concerne leur famille, essaie de me faire confiance Vick'**, s'énerva Katherine, **ce n'est peut être pas un saint mais au moins on aura des réponses plus précise à nos question**.

-**Il était à deux doigt de le faire, Jena est morte à cause de lui, Jeremy et Elena n'ont plus de famille, et toi t'es devenu un monstre**, Katherine se releva brusquement à l'entente de ce nom et Vicky comprit qu'elle était allez trop loin.

-**C'est ce que tu penses de moi Vick', je suis un monstre,** dit-elle froidement, ses yeux devinrent alors noirs laissant apparaitre ses veines, elle s'approcha dangereusement de l'adolescente, **tu sais je pourrais te tuer sur place et me faire les ongles en même temps, alors je te demanderais de réfléchir avant de parler on ne voudrais pas qu'un accident arrive**, reprit elle toujours aussi froide**, mais sache que** **je n'ai jamais choisi de devenir ce que je suis, mais j'ai fini par accepter et j'en attendais pareil de ta part**.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit rapidement et en un instant Damon et Stefan se trouvèrent devant Katherine, l'un essayant de la calmer pendant que l'autre faisait rentrer les deux amis en sécurité. Kol observa la scène de l'intérieur et sourit légèrement finalement il avait bien fait de la confié aux deux frères.

-**Katherine calme toi, regarde moi**, dit doucement Stefan en prenant son visage entre ses mains, **regarde moi, chut elle ne voulait pas te blesser, essaie de te ressaisir je sais que tu ne veux pas leur faire du mal, je sais que tu n'es pas un monstre aller ressaisi toi, souffle et pense a autre chose,** continua-t-il calmement.

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, elle se mise à pleurer lentement, se laissant bercer par la voix de Stefan qui continuait à essayer de la contrôler, ils furent rejoint par Kol qui devait faire ses adieux et prendre la route. Ce dernier la pris dans ses bras puis s'éloigna vers sa voiture lui adressant un dernier signe de main avant de disparaitre dans l'horizon. Une fois assuré d'être assez loin il saisit son portable et appela la seul personne capable de l'aider à gérer la situation.

-**Elijah, c'est Kol, il faut que tu reviennes elle va avoir besoin de toi, **dit-il calmement

''_**Votre message à bien était enregistrer''**_, entendit il à l'autre bout du fil, il raccrocha légèrement énervé et se décida à appeler Klaus.

-**C'est bon je l'ai déposé là bas, maintenant faut qu'on retrouve Esther, je crois qu'elle prépare un truc de gros**, commença-t-il

-**De quel genre,** répondit l'hybride

-**Je ne sais pas, probablement comme la dernière fois, sauf que cette fois-ci Mickael est avec elle, et je suppose que Finn aussi,** répondit le cadet

-**Bien il est grand temps que l'on rentre à la maison alors, il faut juste que je réveille Rebekah et que l'on retrouve notre Golden Boy,** continua Klaus

-**Je lui ai laissé un message, j'espère que ça le secouera assez,** ricana Kol, **enfin je dis ça mais je suis presqu'arrivé devant chez lui,** reprit il

Klaus dut raccrocher rapidement, laissant son jeune frère à ses réflexions, après plus de deux heures de route suivit par six heures d'avion il arriva enfin dans l'état de New York, il emprunta très poliment la voiture d'un homme qui lui avait servit de diner et se rendit dans l'Upper East Side, venant d'Elijah ce choix de quartier ne l'étonnais pas : des musées, des restaurants chics et un voisinage calme et riche, il se dirigea vers la 59e avenue et tapa à la première porte qui se présentait à lui. Il attendit dix bonnes minutes et enfin elle s'ouvrit.

- **Salut Frangin**, s'exclama Kol

-**Kol… que me vaut ce plaisir**, dit alors Elijah peu surpris de cette visite.

-**Oh rien juste une certaine Katerina,** répondit-il alors

A l'entente de ce nom le visage d'Elijah perdit toute couleur il se décala sur sa gauche et fit entrer Kol en s'assurant que personne ne les ait entendu, il ferma ensuite la porte et le rejoignit dans le salon.

**-Je ne peux pas t'aider si c'est ça que tu cherches,** soupira l'ainé

**-Je crois que si au contraire, tu savais qu'il y avait un contrat sur sa tête,** répliqua Kol légèrement agacer par le manque d'intérêt de son frère, **Esther et Finn ont réveillé Mickael, et on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle prépare,** acheva-t-il

**-Et ou est le rapport avec Katerina**, dit Elijah un peu plus inquiet

**-Jackson affirme qu'elle en sait trop et qu'elle doit mourir, **répondit-il, **ils ont déjà tenté de la tuer deux fois**

-**Elle s'en est sortie c'est déjà ça non**, répliqua Elijah

- **Oui et non, enfin là n'est pas le problème, on à besoin que tu rentre avec nous, dit il en tapotant ses doigts sur la table, Klaus se charge de Rebekah en ce moment même et je suis sure qu'ils sont déjà en route pour Mystic Falls, **continua-t-il, **il ne manque que toi alors tu décides quoi, tu nous aide ou tu reste cacher ici comme un lâche**, lui demanda-t-il enfin

Elijah passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, pesant le pour et le contre de son départ, si il retournait là bas cela voudrait dire revoir Katherine, ce qui risquait d'être compliqué au vu de leur séparation, mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il retrouverait sa famille et c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, être entourer des siens et vivre tranquillement. D'un autre coté il était curieux de savoir ce que préparait encore une fois leurs mère et ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir contre eux, il savait que Finn désiré mourir depuis qu'il avait perdu Sage, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il fallait qu'il emporte le reste de la fratrie avec lui.

**-Bien je te suis, mais avant j'aimerais savoir exactement ce qui lui est arrivé, **dit il

-**Elle était gravement blessé je lui ai donné du sang pour qu'elle guérisse et je suis partie chercher son agresseur, quand je suis retourné la voir elle n'était plus humaine, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne les a pas éteints,** répondit simplement Kol.

Elijah hocha simplement la tête, et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de son frère, ce dernier lui expliqua en bref, ce qu'il s'était passé ces trois dernières années en omettant bien sure le fait que Katherine n'était plus aussi innocente, naïve et pure qu'à son départ.


	4. Chapter 4 : Burning Desire

**Enfin de retour avec le quatrième chapitre centré sur la naissance de l'amitié Damon/Katherine, je me suis inspiré du Lexi/Stefan pour ça mais j'ai mélangé à ma sauce, ce chapitre marque aussi l'arrivé/retour de nouveau personnage, j'espère que ça vous plaira , reviewé vite **

**Je précise que la série ne m'appartient pas et blah blah blah -x- sérieux Julie laisse moi juste Elijah et Katherine**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Burning Desire**

Tuer ou être tuer c'était maintenant le nouveau mot d'ordre, je ne voulais pas mourir de nouveau, je ne désirais pas revivre cette agonie, cette peur, ce suspens, je m'étais demandé quand la grande faucheuse achèverait enfin son boulot, mais très vite je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait encore beaucoup plus difficile que ça, il y avait quelque chose de plus horrible que la mort et c'était la soif.

Cette soif qui vous prend, qui vous brûle au plus profond de vous-même, elle vous fait vous sentir au dessus de tous, au dessus des lois, elle vous murmure des choses. Elle fait de vous un monstre, et plus vous l'écoutez plus l'envie de résister devient difficile. Je l'ai déjà écouté à deux reprises et je vis encore avec les fantômes de ces hommes, ils me hantent encore la nuit, ils me disent que j'ai gâchés leur vie, que j'ai brisé leur famille, ils me font me sentir horriblement mal. Des fois j'y pense je me dis que je devrais les faire taire, des fois la voix dans ma tête me dit de les éteindre, je ne sais pas ce que veux dire les éteindre, je ne comprends pas vraiment. J'ai déjà demandé à Stefan ce que cela pouvait bien dire mais il ne m'a pas expliqué, il m'a seulement regardé tristement, j'ai voulu demandé a Damon mais ma fierté ma plutôt suggéré de l'éviter ou de lui en fouttre une, je suis dans une impasse j'ai une voix dans ma tête qui me donne l'impression d'être Jeanne d'Arc et une soif intarissable qui me donne envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et pour rajouter à mon malheur je ne peux même pas sortir dehors vue qu'on refuse de me donner la bague du club des suceurs de sang.

La vie craint rester enfermé toute seule craint, parce que oui je suis toute seule sans surveillance, il fait une chaleur folle, dehors le soleil tape dans tous les sens et moi je suis enfermé dans leurs maison en attendant que Stefan ait fini les cours et que Damon ait fini de se noyer pour je ne sais quelle raison dans l'alcool, Jeremy ne vient plus me voir et Vicky me déteste. Je les comprends d'un côté moi aussi je me déteste, mais je crois qu'ils m'en veulent parce que je ne leur ai pas parlé de Kol, je ne leur aie pas dit que je connaissais les Originaux. Ils m'en veulent parce que j'ai voulu les protéger et ça m'énerve un peu, enfaite ça m'énerve tellement que j'ai détruit la moitié des meubles du salon, en ce moment je suis assise dans la bibliothèque personnel de Damon, je parcours les livres, j'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute façon et puis lire me permettra de chasser les souvenirs que j'ai, ce de ma vie avant Mystic Falls, celle ou je n'était que Katerina. Celle ou je vivais tranquille avec mes parents adoptifs, celle ou ma maison n'avait pas pris feu.

La porte vient de s'ouvrir en bas, mais je ne bouge pas de ma place, enfaite je crois que je ne peux pas bouger, je suis choquée par la découverte que je viens de faire, j'avais ce gros bouquin dans les mains, la couverture était un peu vieilli et en lettre d'or il y avait écrit **''PETROVA''**, le nom me semblais si familier qu'en passant mes doigt dessus j'ai encore eu un de ces flashs. Les pas se rapproches et la porte s'ouvre violement mais je ne bouge pas, je ne peux pas c'est trop dur, j'ai ce livre dans les bras et j'ai des souvenirs d'une autre époque qui me viennent en tête, je me demande si Elena aussi à ces flashs, parce que je trouve ça assez perturbant. L'instant d'après le livre n'est plus dans mes mains et je sorts de ma transe, je relève la tête pour me trouver nez à nez avec Damon, il me regarde bizarrement, je lui rends son regard, je le vois parcourir rapidement les pages du livres et le reposer à sa place.

-**Tu m'explique pourquoi le salon ressemble à Hiroshima**, fit il légèrement en colère, je le regarde l'air de dire que je ne vois pas de quoi il parle mais il ne compte pas en rester là, **fais pas l'innocente,** continu-t-il.

-**J'avais faim**, fis-je simplement, il secoue la tête des deux côtés et roule des yeux, je déteste quand il fait ça, ça me donne envie de lui sauter à la gorge et de l'écorcher vif

-**T'avais qu'a te servir dans la réserve perso de Stefan**, souffla-t-il, je fis une grimace montrant clairement mon dégout pour le sang en conserve, **je sais bien que c'est dégueulasse mais on ne peut pas vraiment laisser une sauvage comme toi se nourrir à la source**, fit-il

-**Je pensais que tu serais plus apte à me comprendre**, soupirais-je**, le sang en boîte c'est dégueu, il manque ce petit gout de cerise, et c'est moins excitant que le vraie sang, j'ai faim ok, je ne suis pas un animal qu'on doit laisser en cage,** râlais-je

**- Écoutes dans d'autres circonstance je t'aurais fait sortir, je t'aurais appris tous les trucs à savoir mais la on ne peut pas, c'est trop dangereux,** commença-t-il, **tu ne sais pas te contrôler**, je m'apprêtais à l'interrompre mais il me fit clairement signe de me taire,** tu laisse des traces un peu partout et t'es supposé être morte**, enchaina-t-il, **puis ton copain à clairement fait savoir que moins on entendait parler toi mieux se serait,** je levais les yeux en l'air, j'en avais sérieusement marre.

-**Jeremy et Vicky me détestent, **fis je simplement, il me regarda et soupira il prit place sur un fauteuil et me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis de toute manière j'avais rien d'autre à faire

-**C'est possible, t'as essayé de tuer Vicky, l'idée était plutôt bonne parce qu'à moi aussi elle me fait chié, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison tu ne peux pas t'attaquer à tes amis même si il te sortent des tissus de conneries et même si ils te tapent sur les nerfs**, je retint un petit rire, **Vicky a du mal à accepter ce que tu es et Jeremy bah disons simplement qu'il est con,** je le regardais attentivement, il devenais intéressant.

-**Tu te rappel comment t'es devenus un vampire,** lui demandais-je alors, il baissa la tête et croisa ses mains comme pour chercher une réponse, comme si il ne s'en souvenait plus

-**Pas vraiment c'est assez flou, je sais qu'on a été transformé par la même fille mon frère et moi, mais je ne me rappel pas de son visage, ni de son nom, je sais juste que j'étais fou d'elle et qu'elle est morte**, fit il, **je sais qu'elle préférait Stefan tous le monde préfère Stefan de toute manière**, continua-t-il tristement

-**C'est pas vrai, fis-je alors, de vous deux c'est toi que je préfère et c'ne est pas pour ce que tu crois**, lui dis-je en le voyant sourire**, je trouve que Stefan est très voir trop sérieux, il ne se laisse pas assez allé ce qui est bien en quelque sorte mais on dirait qu'il porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules**, continuais-je

-**C'est parce qu'il regrette,** répondit simplement Damon, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il pouvait regretter, et je n'osais pas demander, mais il répondit à ma question silencieuse, **quand il c'est transformé il les a éteint et il a réduit une ville à néant**, j'hochais juste la tête, **tu te rappel toi comment tu es morte,** me dit-il alors

J'hochais lentement la tête, cherchant comment bien formulait ce qu'il s'était passé, cherchant à lui racontait pourquoi et comment je m'étais retrouvé devant ce motel, parce qu'honnêtement même moi je ne comprends pas ce que je faisais là bas, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je me cachais, pourquoi je me suis réellement enfuit du centre, c'était juste inné, il y avait cette voix qui m'avait dit de partir et je l'ai fait, résultat des courses je suis morte.

-**J'étais dans un parking derrière un vieux motel, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y suis allée mais je me sentais en danger au centre, j'ai loué une chambre pour la nuit, il faisait vraiment chaud**, je m'arrêtais histoire de réunir correctement mes souvenirs, **je suis sortie chercher des glaçons** **dehors,** continuais-je, **et** **j'ai senti qu'on m'observais, j'ai vite récupéré mon sac à glace et je me suis dépêchée pour retourner dans ma chambre et c'est la qu'on ma attraper, je me suis débattu et je me suis cacher dans des toilettes, j'ai appelé Kol,** j'avais de plus en plus de mal à continuer à parler

-**T'as appelé Kol et il t'a dit d'attendre**, j'hochais la tête, **t'es resté longtemps dans les toilettes,** une nouvelle fois je fis oui de la tête et repris mon souffle.

- **Environs une demi heure plus tard je suis sortis mais Kol n'étais pas là, alors j'ai décidé de retourner dans ma chambre en courant**, je fis une pause les images défilé sous mes yeux, je me voyais courir, je me rappelais m'être faite mise au sol, je me rappelais de la lame qui brillait sous la lumière du vieux néon, je me rappelais la douleur ressentis quand elle à traverser ma peau et transpercer mon poumon, **il m'a mis au sol et ma poignarder une première fois, il allait le refaire mais Kol est arrivé et la projeter très loin, il m'a fait boire de son sang, il m'a mise à l'abris et m'a dit de ne pas bouger.**

-**Pourquoi il ne t'a pas pris avec lui,** demanda Damon légèrement énervé.

-**Kol** **est, il est impulsif il ne pense pas sur le moment**, repris-je, **il n'avait pas compris que mon agresseur l'avait piégé, ils étaient deux le premier ma poignardé à la base il devait terminé le travail tout seul pendant que l'autre l'attendait je suppose, mais quand Kol est arrivé ils ont du changer de** **plan,** je soufflais un peu, **ils ne savaient pas que j'avais du sang de vampire dans le système, le deuxième ma donné le coup fatal, il m'a tiré dessus, une balle en plein cœur**, riais-je

On entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, et Damon se leva pour voir de qui il s'agissait, moi je ne me sentais pas de descendre, je ne voulais pas voir les autres, j'étais fatigué moralement raconté sa mort n'a rien de bon au final, ça libère d'un poids mais les images sont de plus en plus présente dans votre esprit, et elles vous font réaliser que vous ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Certes je n'ai pas choisi ce que j'étais mais je devais faire avec, surtout en sachant que la responsable n'est autre que Maman Originel, poufiasse de sorcière. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait mais en tout cas ça ne lui a pas plut.

Il y a quelqu'un qui vient de monter, normalement en bon vampire je suis censé savoir de qui il s'agit grâce à l'odeur mais je ne veux pas utiliser ce don, enfaite je ne veux même pas le savoir je suis fatigué, et j'en ai marre, la voix continue de me dire de les éteindre et je ne sais toujours pas de quoi elle parle, ça me gave, j'ai besoin de sang fraie et personne ne me laisse en prendre. L'intrus est à côté de moi, déjà je sais que ce n'est pas Damon.

-**Je suis désolé,** entendis-je, je redresse lentement la tête et me retrouve nez à nez avec Jeremy, je me lève brusquement et vais au fond de la pièce, **je suis vraiment désolé**, continue-t-il

-**La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, c'était pour me dire que t'étais tombé amoureux d'Anna**, dis-je froidement, **la dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça t'en pensé pas un mot**, poursuivis-je

Il se releva brusquement et me saisit les deux bras me forçant à le regarder, et je savais que si je voulais je pouvais l'envoyer valsé par la fenêtre, mais le pire c'est qu'il était trop près et que je sentais le sang coulé dans ses veines, j'entendais son cœur battre, j'avais vraiment envie de le vider, j'avais faim et il ne me rendait pas la tâche facile.

-**Dégage,** repris-je plus calmement, il ne me lâcha pas, alors n'ayant pas le choix je l'envoyais valser à l'autre bout de la pièce en attirant bien évidemment le reste de la bande.

Tous me regardaient comme si j'étais folle, Elena accouru auprès de son frère, Caroline et Bonnie la suivirent bien évidemment, et moi je me retrouvais en face de Stefan et Damon, chacun ayant un regard particulier.

Damon souriait comme pour me féliciter, et Stefan me lança un regard réprobateur. Jeremy se releva et s'approcha de moi, tous était sur leurs garde, Sainte Elena tenté de l'empêcher de m'approcher, Stefan et Damon se mirent devant moi, je savais que Damon me faisait confiance ce qui n'étais pas le cas de son frère. Jeremy continuait de s'approcher et moi je reculais et me préparais à quitter la pièce ça devenais pitoyable et pathétique. Je me revoyais le jour où il m'avait avoué pour Anna, et je ne voulais pas revivre ça une deuxième fois surtout qu'il avait pris soins de m'éviter ces deux dernières semaines. Ok j'avais essayé de tuer Vicky, mais elle l'avait cherché.

-**Je ne t'abandonnerais pas,** me dit-il avant que je ne quitte définitivement la pièce

* * *

J'étais énervé et dégouté, je voulais me sortir cette journée de la tête, il faisait nuit maintenant ce qui voulait dire que je pouvais sortir, je profitais de la liberté que la nuit me donnait pour aller faire un petit tour dans Mystic Falls je remerciais ma ressemblance avec Elena pour une fois, et erré tranquillement dans les ruelles de la ville. Je savais que j'étais suivi mais Damon ne me faisait pas peur et je savais qu'il ne m'empêcherait pas de faire ma vie, au bout d'un moment j'en eu marre qu'il me suive, je m'arrêtais préférant qu'il marche à mes côtés.

-**Tu sais si tu voulais sortir avec moi fallait le dire**, dis-je en souriant

- **J'aime me faire prier, répondit-il**, je pouffais de rire et on reprit notre route, cette fois je le laissais nous emmener ou il voulait, j'avais juste envie de m'amuser pour une fois,

-**Donc ou va-t-on Rambo**, lui demandais-je après dix bonnes minutes de marches

-**On va te donner ton premier cours, genre comment être un ''bon'' vampire en 3 leçons**, répondit-il en grimaçant

-**Bon vampire d'après Damon ou bien d'après Stefan,** fis-je

- **Heh tu m'as vu je ne suis pas du genre à bouffer de la conserve**, me dit-il faussement indigné**, je vais t'apprendre à te nourrir à la source mais on va faire ça proprement sans tuer personne, peut être que là Bonnie me laissera enfin te donner ta bague**, grogna-t-il

On continua notre route en silence, ce n'était pas désagréable simplement reposant et éprouvant à la fois, parce qu'avec ce silence je m'étais mise à repenser à ma vie d'avant, je repensais à des gens, à des choses, je repensais à l'incendie. Je repensais à son abandon, à ma presque mort, parce que si Il n'avait pas été là j'aurais servi de sacrifice, j'aurais vécu ce qu'à vécu Elena à l'exception que personne n'aurait pleuré ma mort, parce que personne ne tenait à moi.

-**Depuis combien de temps tu l'endure,** demandais-je soudainement, ce qui surpris Damon, il me regarda attentivement et chercha à comprendre le sens de ma question, **depuis combien de temps tu fantasme sur la copine à ton frère**

-**Et toi depuis combien de temps tu t'accroche à bébé Gilbert,** rétorqua-t-il

-**Famille de merde,** fut la seule chose que je trouvais à dire, je vis Damon sourire et hochait la tête

On arriva enfin à destination, dehors on entendait la musique et dedans on subissait la musique, comprenait bien on avait débarqué dans une fête étudiante, je regardais mon nouveau prof histoire de comprendre ou il voulait en venir, mais il se contenta de me trainé en cuisine. Il n'y avait que trois ou quatre personnes, il me fit de regarder, je le vit s'approcher d'un groupe de fille et d'en choisir une en particulier, il revint alors vers moi.

-**Leçon numéro 1 : savoir choisir sa proie,** il se retourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux, **tu ne dois pas avoir peur, ni crier si on te pose des questions dit que tu tes faite mal avec du verre cassé**, lui ordonna-t-il, je la vit faire oui de la tête, il porta alors son poigné a sa bouche et la mordit, la pauvre fille se retenait de crier, et moi je devais retenir mon envie de sang.

-**Je…hum**, je toussais essayant de m'empêcher de penser à cette odeur, quand je sentis qu'il me prit par la main et me tendit son poignet, il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de manche et me sourit gentiment chose surprenante venant de lui.

-**Leçon numéro 2 : savoir mordre proprement**, je pris le poignet de cette pauvre gourde, et y planta mes crocs, la sensation de sang fraie était merveilleuse, gout cerise avec un peu de framboise dedans, **Leçon 3 : savoir se contrôler**, et sans crier garde il me plaqua au mur la main sur la gorge, je grogner légèrement et reprit une forme normal, **bien c'était plus facile que prévu au final**, termina-t-il

Ce petit jeu continua une bonne partie de la nuit, après la gourde ce fut le joueur de foot, le mec de la fanfare, le délégué de classe, la petite intello, le DJ et ainsi de suite, je buvais un verre et je me faisais une veine, avec Damon être un vampire avait pris une toute nouvelle dimension. Je commençais à accepter mon statut et je commencer à me sentir à ma place. Mais après deux heures je commençais à m'ennuyer et puis les souvenirs remonté un peu plus à la surface, je sortis dehors prendre l'air. Je pris la route vers un petit étang, il y avait un pont je m'assis dessus, regardant les grenouilles, Damon me rejoignis bien vite et s'assit en face de moi.

-**Je l'ai vu en premier, mais elle ne s'en souvient pas, elle ne se rappel que de Saint Stefan la sauvant de la noyade, je lui ai fait oublier que j'étais là. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un, enfin me rappeliez quelqu'un**, fit-il, **puis après j'ai commencé à roder en ville fouttre ma petite merde mais elle ne me jugeait pas c'est à partir de la que j'ai commencé à l'endurer**, termina-t-il en levant le regard vers moi, **et toi ?**

-**Je ne l'endure pas avec Jeremy, je l'ai enduré avec quelqu'un d'autre, Jeremy est gentil avec moi, il me traite bien et pendant un moment j'ai revu l'autre à travers lui j'ai fais une sorte de transferts, mais je ne l'endure pas réellement avec bébé Gilbert**, soupirais-je, je jetais encore une pierre dans l'eau, **si tu veux savoir l'autre s'appel Elijah Mickaelson et c'est le frère de Kol.**

**-Il t'a abandonné**, me demanda Damon

-**J'ai rien fait pour le retenir, **répondis-je, **comme toi tu n'as rien fait pour qu'Elena te choisisse, t'es le meilleur choix pour elle, et elle est faite pour toi**, soufflais-je, **vous…vous complétez comme moi et Lui**.

-**Pourquoi il y a un contrat sur ta tête,** fit alors mon mentor

-**Il paraît que je sais un truc important et grave, un truc que je ne suis pas sensé savoir que personne ne doit savoir mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit,** répondis-je, **je suis contente d'être ici avec toi, au moins tu m'écoutes**, soupirais-je

-**C'est normal toi et moi on est pareil, on est sexy et torturé**, dit-il en haussant les épaules

-**On est tous seuls, personne ne comprend, personne ne cherche à comprendre, j'en ai marre d'être jugé pour certain de mes actes,** repris-je en baissant la tête

-**Tu veux un câlin,** fit il pour se moquer de moi, je fis une petite mou et il ouvrit ses bras j'arquais un sourcil et alla m'y blottir

-**Je te préviens si tu t'amuse à dire à quelqu'un que j'ai pleuré dans tes bras je te castre,** reniflais-je

On resta comme ça quelques minutes, enfin je suppose, mais Damon me lâcha bien vite et se mit rapidement debout, je l'imitais et sentit la présence de plusieurs intrus, ils s'approchèrent de plus en plus de nous, mes muscles se tendirent et je vis que ceux de Damon aussi.

-**Je prends les deux de droites occupe toi de ce de gauche**, m'ordonna-t-il j'hochais la tête et on se sépara.

Je me précipitais rapidement sur la gauche, et couru a toute vitesse, je sentis que les deux intrus me suivaient de près, j'eu un petit sourire quand je vis qu'ils étaient coincés dans les bois avec moi, je réussi même à les séparé l'un de l'autre, j'avais maintenant le choix entre celui du milieu et celui de gauche. Je choisi celui de gauche, il était aux aguets, je m'efforçais de faire le moins de bruit possible et sauta de ma branche en silence, arrivé au sol je me rendis compte qu'il n'était plus là, je regardais à droite, à gauche, devant et même derrière rien. J'avançais un peu plus, rien, j'allais me diriger vers la proie de droite quand je me retrouvais plaqué a un arbre, l'intrus s'approcha un peu plus de moi et je pus enfin voir son visage. Le choc était le même pour lui et moi.

**-Elijah**, murmurais-je

-**Katerina,** reprit-il froidement, en me tenant toujours fermement.


	5. Chapter 5 : The Sun Also RIse

**_Hey je suis de retour après une certaine absence donc voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à commenter_**

**_Ps : Les personnages (sauf Jackson) ne m'appartiennent pas, la série non plus d'ailleurs :/_**

* * *

Je n'ai jamais vu un regard aussi glacial que celui qu'il me jetait, je n'ai jamais ressentis autant de froideur de toute ma vie qu'elle soit humaine ou vampire. Mais le plus étrange c'est que lorsque mon regard c'était posé sur lui j'avais encore eu un de ces flashs. Le même que dans la bibliothèque de Damon, encore cette fille dont je ne vois pas le visage, courir à travers champs et rire avec cet homme qui n'est autre qu'Elijah.

Il fini par me lâcher et recula de trois pas, comme si j'avais la peste. J'étais blessé, vexé je ne comprenais plus rien, si il y avait une personne qui devait être en colère c'était bien moi, c'est moi qui me suis faite abandonnée, c'est moi qu'on a envoyé dans une ville étrangère, c'est moi qui ai dut changer de nom et de prénom à plusieurs reprise, et c'est moi qui enduré la brulure intense que provoquait mon envie de sang.

-**Ravie de te voir en forme Katerina**, me dit il en se pinçant les lèvres, je me contentais de le regarder, je n'avais pas envie de répondre, **peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici**, continua-t-il toujours aussi froidement

-**Je fais la fête**, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, **c'est pas interdit à ce que je sache**, continuais-je en m'éloignant le plus possible de lui

**-'Lijah**, entendis-je ensuite, **ah tu l'as trouvé, hey Kitty Kat tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour**, dit alors Kol en sortant de son trou, je le regardais attentivement pesant le pour ou le contre et réfléchissant à comment pouvoir le torturer, **Oh allez tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai laissé toute seule**, continua-t-il mais je n'écoutais déjà plus, à ce moment là je pensais à Damon et à comment il s'en sortait

Je me retournais vers eux, le regard pleins de reproche, puis décider de suivre la trace de _**''mon nouveau meilleur ami pour la vie''**_, parce que si Elijah et Kol était là cela voulait surement dire que Barbie et Klaus l'était aussi, ce qui signifierait que Damon passait un sale quart d'heure. Mais au moment même où je fis un pas pour partir je sentis deux bras me tenir fermement et me plaquer de nouveau à un arbre.

-**Ton ami n'a rien, tu as ma parole Katerina**, me dit alors Elijah

-**Katherine,** grinçais-je, **maintenant c'est Katherine**, repris-je devant son air confus

Il hocha légèrement la tête et poussa un long soupir, il posa ensuite son regard sur Kol, qui ricana légèrement avant de s'éloigner, c'était à y perdre la tête.

-**Que me vaux le déplaisir de te voir Elijah**, commençais-je, il me lança un regard noir et positionna ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, note à moi-même, ne jamais utilisé le sarcasme avec les Mickaelson.

-**Crois moi je n'avais pas envie de revenir, mais il parait, que malgré tout mes efforts pour te tenir hors de danger tu es réussi à provoquer ta propre mort**, je le regardais indigné et me préparais à répondre mais il me fit gentiment signe de la fermer

Je ne comptais pas en rester là, mais pour l'heure ce qui m'inquiétais le plus c'était le feu qui venait de s'allumer dans ma gorge, la soif était de plus en plus présente, et j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ce qu'il me racontait. Je tentais de me rappeler de ce qu'avait dit Damon, se concentrer sur un bon souvenir, je n'en avais aucun alors je décidais de me concentrer sur ma tenue : en premier lieu je ne l'aimais pas. C'était des vêtements prêté gentiment par Elena, quand je dis gentiment ça veut dire qu'elle me les a donné en tenant dans sa main un pieu au cas où, comme si j'allais m'abaissé à la manger.

Un vieux jean bleu qui m'allais un peu trop grand, des converses auxquels j'aurais préféré une pairs de talons et un petit T-shirt blanc, je déteste le blanc, à cela s'ajouter un pauvre gilet gris. Si je n'étais pas présumé morte et si on n'avait pas organisé de fausses funérailles je serais retourné chez moi récupéré mes affaires. En face de moi Elijah continue de raconter de la merde, et je n'écoute plus, mes pensées sont loin, elles sont retournées deux ans auparavant, à l'époque ou j'étais encore Katerina.

**-Katerina tu m'écoutes**, fut la seule chose qui me sortit de ma rêverie, je relevais la tête un peu confuse et je le vis encore une fois soupirer à croire qu'il ne savait faire que ça, **je viens de faire un discours long comme la lune et tu n'as rien écouté n'est-ce pas**, fit-il

-**Tu parlais à Katerina hors mon nom est Katherine**, fut ma réponse et elle ne lui plaisait pas, je le vit faire une grimace, puis secouer la tête, avant de me lancer un de ces regards pleins de reproche qu'il réservait uniquement à Kol**, Katerina est morte Tu l'as tué**, fis-je pour couper court à la conversation.

Il me regarda confus, blessé, triste à cet instant quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et que pour la première fois depuis que l'ont s'était revu nos regard se croisèrent, ce sont ces sentiments là que je vis dans ses yeux. Une partie de moi été prête à lui pardonner, mais l'autre, l'autre ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas c'était tout simplement inconcevable. Il avait trahis ma confiance, il avait juré de ne pas utilisé la manipulation sur moi, il avait promis qu'il ne me forcerait pas à faire quelque chose dont je n'avais pas envie. Il m'avait forcé à quitter la ville, il m'avait forcé à changer de nom, de vie, d'entourage. Certes en deux ans j'avais réussi à plus ou moins m'intégrer à la population de Mystic Falls j'avais même réussi à faire taire les curieux sur pourquoi moi et Sainte Elena nous ressemblions, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à l'oublier, et à oublier mes parents. J'entendais de nouveaux les voix me dire de les éteindre et j'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas ce que cela veut dire mais étrangement je suis de plus en plus tenté de le faire.

-**Je l'ai fait pour ton bien**, murmura-t-il, ses deux bras retombèrent le long de son corps et il s'éloigna lentement de moi, s'enfonçant dans l'ombre**, il fallait que tu partes**

-**T'avais promis Elijah, je te faisais confiance, je pensais que tu tenais tes promesses, n'est ce pas toi qui se vante d'être un homme de parole**, chuchotais-je à mon tour en me décollant de l'arbre, **n'est-ce pas toi qui avait promis que quoiqu'il arrive tu ne m'abandonnerais pas,** continuais-je, **j'avoue que j'étais une enfant mais je croyais en toi et je t'aurais confié ma vie,** terminais-je

-**Mais je suis la maintenant, et je sais que ce ne sera jamais plus pareil, mais je suis là, **répondit-il

-**Tu n'es pas là pour moi et tu le sais, ne te voile pas la face Elijah, ce serait insultant pour toi et pour moi**, il hocha légèrement la tête, reboutonna son veston et me fit signe de le suivre

On marcha une bonne dizaine de minutes, aucun de nous n'osait parler, aucun de nous ne voulait se regarder, il marchait à dix pas devant moi, et moi je suivais, je préférais être à l'arrière au moins de cette manière il ne pouvait pas voir à quel point j'étais tendus, il ne pouvait pas sentir à quel point son retour me faisait mal. On continua à marcher jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive près du pont ou moi et Damon nous étions quitter, Kol nous y attendait ainsi que Klaus et Barbie mais aucune trace de Damon, je me tournais vers Elijah légèrement affolé, mais il ne dit rien.

-**Tu as dit qu'il n'avait rien, ou était-ce encore un mensonge**, grognais-je, Elijah me regarda encore une fois tristement et puis soupira de nouveau, il fit un petit signe à Rebekah qui se dirigea vers le bas du pont, **c'est quoi encore ce délire**, rageais-je

Barbie revint quelque minutes plus tard accompagné de Damon bien amoché, je lançais un regard noir à toute la fratrie avant de courir rejoindre mon ''ami''.

-**Hey beau brun tu m'entends,** lui murmurais-je

-**Je savais que tu ne me résisterais pas longtemps**, répondit-il faiblement, je riais à cette remarque, **tu sais que t'as des amis bizarres**,

-**Venant de toi je prends ça pour un complimen**t, continuais-je, **ou sont tes clefs de voiture,** fis-je en fouillant ses poches, **on ferrait mieux d'aller chez les Salvatore histoire de réparer les dégâts causé par Klaus ainsi que de continuer cette conversation,** dis-je en posant mon regard sur Kol

-**Bon ben on se retrouve là bas,** fit-ce dernier

Je pris les clefs que Damon me tendis, et nous nous dirigeâmes chacun vers nos voitures respectives, la route serait assez longue, et la voiture signalait que le carburant été faible, on dut s'arrêter à la première station service, je descendis de la voiture et me dirigeais d'abord vers le coffre histoire de voir si il y avait de la conserve pour Damon. Aujourd'hui était mon jour de chance je trouvais un sac caché derrière du vieux linge, je le pris et alla vers la porte passager et le tendis à Damon, il en profita pour me tendre deux billet de dix et je fis le plein d'essence. J'allais ensuite à la caisse régler nos emplettes, une fois fait je retournais à la voiture et on reprit la route.

-**Comment tu fais,** me dit alors Damon, j'arquais un sourcil mais yeux ne quittant pas la route, **je veux dire comment tu fais pour te contrôler et le rejeter alors qu'il est enfin là**

-**Je ne sais pas,** avouais-je, **à dire vraie j'étais plus en colère que ravie de le revoir, j'aurais préféré qu'il reste là bas à New York**, sifflais-je entre mes dents

-**Tu ne m'a pas raconter toute l'histoire je me trompe**, fit le brun

-**Il y a pas vraiment d'histoire à raconter, on était ensemble, il était plus vieux, ma maison à pris feu, il m'a largué fin**, soupirais-je, je sentis Damon rire, et je me mise à rire avec lui, ça faisait du bien avec tous ce qu'il venait de se passer ces deux dernière semaines on avait besoin de rire un bon coup**, Je ne pense pas que je me remettrais avec quelqu'un de si tôt, je dois d'abord pensé à moi, et à sauver ma peau**, murmurais-je

Damon hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, le silence refit surface dans la voiture, c'était un bon silence, pas celui qui pèse et qui rend fou, non là c'était un bon silence dans le sens ou il était reposant, on entendait plus que les ronronnements du moteur, ça me rappelait le chat que j'avais quand j'étais petite et qui est mort noyé dans le lac, sa me rappelait autre chose bizarrement, et j'eux encore un de ces foutus flash, cette fois il c'était une époque différente, il y avait Damon et Stefan et cette fille dont je ne vois jamais le visage, ils étaient assis près du feu, elle avait un chat blanc sur les genoux qu'elle s'amusait à caressait tandis que les deux frères la regardait amoureusement, c'était à la limite du culte, elle avait l'air d'être importante à leurs yeux. Le flash ne dura que quelques secondes, assez pour que je me reprenne avant de foncer dans le camion mais pas assez pour que Damon l'ignore.

-**Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, on a faillit se prendre un camion, ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi étourdit au volant**, me reprocha-t-il, je me mordais les lèvres hésitant entre lui dire la vérité ou mettre sa sur le compte de la fatigue et d'Elijah, je secouais la tête et me concentrais sur la route

- **Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais**, répondis-je

-**Essais toujours,** répondit-il, je me mise à soupirais lourdement, honnêtement je n'avais pas envie de parler de ces flashs avec quelqu'un, mais j'avais envie de comprendre d'où ils venaient et si ça avait un quelconque rapport avec ma transformation

-**J'arrête pas d'avoir des flashs, sa date d'une autre époque et je suis certaine que ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs, j'ai vu Elijah avec une fille en habit de la Renaissance, et puis après je vous ai vu toi et Stefan avec cette fille mais là c'était genre en pleine guerre de sécession, je ne vois jamais son visage mais je sais que c'est la même fille à chaque fois**, expliquai-je

-**En effet c'est étrange,** commença-t-il, **prend le prochain virage à gauche sa ira plus vite pour rentrer**, fit il soudainement avant de reprendre, **il faudrait en parler avec tes copains Originaux,** j'étouffais une nouvelle insulte et grinçais des dents**, eh mon choux ils sont ici depuis plus longtemps que nous faut faire des concessions,**

-**Oublie ce que j'ai pu dire tout à l'heure, t'es qu'un connard,** sifflais-je

-**Oh non je souffre mon pauvre petit cœur**, ajouta-t-il en mettant la main sur sa poitrine, **et moi qui pensais qu'on aurait put acheter un jean en symbole de notre amitié,** poursuivit ce con

-**On aurait aussi fumé le chalumeau de la paix**, ajoutais-je en me garant enfin devant l'immense bâtisse qui leur servait de maison, **sérieux vous ne pouviez pas faire comme les autres et achetez une maison de taille raisonnable,** dis-je en sortant de la voiture

-**Hum nah tu sais comment est Stefan respect des traditions et blah blah, et puis c'est tellement amusant de provoquez des réactions comme la tienne**, rétorqua-t-il en sortant à son tour, **je crois qu'on est attendu Calamity Jane, j'entends déjà Jeremy s'énervait après ton copain Kol**, ricana-t-il ensuite

**-Niah niah**, grimaçais-je, **franchement ils ne sont pas croyable ces deux là on les entend de dehors**, soupirais-je, je me tournais vers Damon qui me tendit le bras, je le pris et lui fit un de ces sourires dont on a le secret, le truc avec lui c'est qu'il me connait mieux que quiconque c'est un des avantage de l'amitié amélioré mis à part l'absence d'engagement on apprend aussi à connaitre son partenaire.

-**Prête ma poule**, me demanda-t-il

-**Aussi prête que toi beau brun, **répondis-je, il poussa la porte d'entrée lourdement annonçant ainsi notre arrivé, on n'entendit plus un bruit, on avança calmement jusqu'au salon ou on trouva sans surprise Klaus et le reste de sa fratrie, il y avait aussi Stefan et Elena, ainsi que Tyler et Caroline et pour finir mes deux anciens complices : Vicky et Jeremy.

On avance un peu plus dans la pièce et je sens déjà les questions fusé, Elijah me dévisage encore une fois tentant de retrouver un soupçon de la Katerina qu'il a abandonné et qu'il ne risque pas de retrouver, Jeremy son regard implore silencieusement mon pardon, il en va de même pour Vicky, j'aimerais tellement que ce soit aussi simple, j'aimerais qu'on puisse oublier et reprendre à zéro, mais on en peut pas, ce n'est pas comme dans un jeu ou lorsque tu te rates tu peux recommencer, moi je tenais à eux et je pensais qu'eux aussi tenaient à moi, je me trompais encore une fois, il suffit d'un accident pour voir qui m'aime et qui prétend.

Je refais encore un tour de la pièce visuellement et mes yeux se pose cette fois sur Sainte Elena, je la regarde, elle me regarde et là pouf encore un de ces foutue flash qui me donne mal à la tête, celui là me donne la nausée, l'inconnue est en train d'accoucher et sa mère refuse de la laisser prendre son bébé, je m'accroche un peu plus au bras de Damon et ma tête se met à tourner, c'est invivable ces flashs qui vont et qui viennent. Je sens que mes pied ne touche plus le sol, et l'odeur humaine se dissipe sauf pour une, Elena est encore là. J'ouvre les yeux et je me rends compte qu'on est dans le bureau de Stefan, les deux Salvatore ainsi qu'Elena sont à mon chevet.

-**Encore un flash Kitty Kat**, sourie mon ami

-**Hum mouais**, réussi-je à grogner, j'essaie de me relever mais ma tête tourne trop, cette fois c'était beaucoup trop intense pour n'être qu'un simple flash, **je ne serais pas contre un peu d'eau,** articulais-je

-**Je vais te chercher ça pendant ce temps explique à Stefan et Elena ce qu'il t'arrive,** fit Damon avant de sortir, je le regardais quitter la pièce et prendre soins de fermer correctement la porte, puis je tournais mon regard vers le couple de rêve

-**Prends tout ton temps, tu n'es pas forcé de nous en parler**, me dit gentiment Elena en s'asseyant à coté de moi et prenant ma main, je regretterais presque les méchancetés que je lui ai dite avant de mourir

-**Elena à raison, ne te stress pas plus que ça si tu veux tu peux rester ici et on dira aux autres de partir**, repris Stefan, il posa sa main sur la mienne et là encore un flash, ça devenait agaçant et de plus en plus douloureux

-**Ah mon Dieu mais bordel faite que ça se stopp**e, hurlais-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains, le flash disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu et je leur fis un mince sourire rassurant, **j'ai juste des flashs horrible de cette fille dont je ne vois pas le visage, elle vous connait toi et Damon, et elle connait aussi Elijah, enfin je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je vois sa vie et des fois j'ai l'impression que cette fille c'est moi **

- **C'est étrange en effet**, fit Stefan il se tourna alors vers Elena, **ce genre de chose t'es-t-il arrivé**, lui demanda-t-il alors

**-Non pas que je sache, mais c'est peut être dut à sa transformation non,** hésita-t-elle

-**Non**, fit-il, **en devenant vampire on se rappel de ce qu'on nous a forcé à oublier en nous manipulant, on n'a pas ce genre de flash, c'est autre chose,** il se mit à froncer les sourcils, visiblement ils étaient encore plus perdu que moi, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passé Damon suivi de Jeremy

-**Super, **grognais-je en tendant la main pour avoir mon verre d'eau, je tirais ensuite Damon par le col de sorte à ce que son oreille soit près de mes lèvres et lui chuchotais, **pourquoi il est ici, j'ai pas envie de lui parler**

**-Écoutes, il n'a pas arrêté de me souler pour que je le laisse venir, et je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, c'était ça ou je lui tordais le cou**, me chuchota-t-il en retour, je me mis à soupirer et rouler les yeux

-**Katherine je pourrais te parler seul à seul ça ne sera pas long**, dit soudainement Jeremy, je relevais la tête et en plongeant mon regard dans le siens il me fut impossible de refuser, je me relevais alors de ma chaise, et pris la main qu'il me tendait, et on sorti

**-Je t'écoute**, dis-je en croisant les bras et m'appuyant contre la vitre derrière moi, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, Dieu que j'aimais quand il faisait ça

**-Je suis désolé, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais je le pense, j'aurais pas dut te laisser tomber comme ça, j'aurais pas dut te repousser alors que t'as encore plus besoin de m..nous**, il s'approcha de moi, **j'aurais pas dut laisser Vicky t'insulter et tu sais qu'elle regrette mais elle est trop fière pour se l'avouer,** je m'approchais un peu de lui et posais ma tête sur son épaule, **je sais pas quoi te dire Kitty Kat à part ça je ne sais pas je regrette tellement**

-**T'en fait pas Roméo je vous pardonne à tous les deux, tu peux sortir de ta cachette Vic',** répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres, je vis Vicky sortir de derrière le mur et courir dans mes bras je la serrer contre moi et tendis le bras à Jeremy pour qu'il nous rejoint, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, **vous m'avez manqué bande de sauvage**, riais-je

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à bavarder, ils finirent par descendre et je décidais de me diriger vers le bureau de Stefan, j'étais presque arriver quand je fut tiré en arrière et me retrouver une nouvelle fois près de la fenêtre.

-**Katerina**, entendis-je, je me mordis la lèvre et tenté d'empêcher les larmes et la colère remonter à la surface

**-Katerina est morte, moi c'est Katherine, je m'appelle Katherine Pierce maintenant, oublie la gamine aux papillons tu veux**, répliquais-je

-**Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, je tiens simplement à te mettre en garde**, dit-il en ignorant ma remarque, **tant que moi et mes frères sommes ici je te prierais d'éviter de te faire remarquer comme ce fut le cas ce soir, on a assez à faire avec notre mère**, continua-t-il en refermant son veston

-**T'es venu ici simplement pour me dire ça, c'est quoi ton problème, **rageais-je en le poussant, **un coup tu dis que t'es là pour moi, un coup tu me traite comme une enfant, mais c'est quoi ton problème si tu ne voulais pas revenir fallait rester à New York je me débrouille bien sans toi,** criais-je les larmes aux yeux**, je te déteste, je te hais va-t-en, va-t-en allez dégage**, lui dis-je en continuant de le pousser.

Il ne fit rien pour m'arrêter, et ce ne sont pas ses bras qui me tirèrent en arrière, ce ne sont pas les siens qui me bercèrent et me calmèrent, de loin je vis Elena et Vicky lui dire de rester loin de moi, je vis Stefan me sourire doucement et je sentais que Damon et Jeremy tentaient de me consoler.

-**Chuut, Kitty calme toi ça va aller il ne reviendra plus te voir je te le jure**, me fit doucement Jeremy, en caressant mon visage

-**Il n'est pas revenus pour toi mais à cause de toi et ça te fais mal,** me murmura Damon, **c'est normal de ressentir ça, ça prouve que tu reste quelqu'un de bien**, ajouta-t-il

Dans ma tête j'entendais encore plus cette voix, elle était comme un lourd tambour, un orchestre, un tintamarre, _**''éteins les''**_ ça ne me disait que ça, je regardais Damon et m'accrochais à sa chemise.

-**Je t'en pris, je t'en supplie arrêtes les,** suffoquais-je


	6. Chapter 6 : It All Ends In Tears Anyway

**Ça été rapide mais j'étais inspiré alors voilà je vous poste donc ce 6e chapitre en espérant que vous le lirait et qu'il plaira**

** La série ne m'appartient toujours pas :/ (sauf Jackson et plus tard Ginevra)  
**

* * *

On ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, aussi faible et triste. Aussi déprimé, on avait beau à lui rendre visite, à essayé de lui remonter le morale mais rien, la flamme qui brulait dans les yeux de Katherine Pierce c'était éteinte… Depuis une semaine, à vraie dire depuis le soir ou il l'avait mise en garde. Ce type et ses frères chaque jours l'un d'eux se pointer chez nous, Stefan ne disait rien mais au fond je savais qu'il pensait la même chose que moi, pourvue que tout se termine vite.

Je me rappel encore des larmes qu'elle avait versé ce soir là, je me rappel encore de son corps tremblant de rage et de douleur, je me souviens du regard qu'elle a posé sur moi, et je me souviens de sa prière _**''je t'en supplie fais qu'elles s'arrêtent'', **_je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, non je ne voulais pas comprendre que le fait d'être vampire était plus douloureux pour elle que pour moi, ses souvenirs, et les flash faisait que vivre était maintenant devenue une épreuve pour elle… Fais qu'elles s'arrêtent, il n'y a qu'aujourd'hui que je comprends ou elle voulait en venir, Elles ce sont les voix qui nous hantes et qui chaque jours nous disent d'éteindre nos émotions, appuyé sur le bouton Off comme dirait l'autre… Elle ne l'avait pas fait mais son état mental se dégrade de jour en jour et tout ça à cause de cette maudite fratrie.

Aujourd'hui ça fera huit jours, huit jours de dépression, huit jours qu'elle se prive de manger, huit jour qu'elle ne sort plus et sincèrement j'en peux plus, j'aimerais la voir rire comme elle en avait l'habitude, j'aimerais entendre les remarques cinglantes qu'elle réserve à Tyler et Matt à chaque fois qu'elle les voie j'aimerais retrouver mon amie parce que oui en 145 ans de vie elle à été la seule véritable amie que j'ai eu. Je monte encore une fois dans sa chambre voir si elle n'a besoin de rien et encore une fois elle est la près de la fenêtre à regarder le lac, j'entre comme à mon habitude et je m'assois sur le lit.

- **Tu t'inquiète trop Clyde,** me dit-elle alors en se retournant, et pour la première fois en huit jours je vis un maigre sourire naitre sur son visage

-**Désolé Juliette mais j'y peux rien, c'est comme ça**, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers elle, elle sourit un peu plus et vint se blottir dans mes bras, je déposais un baiser dans sa chevelures et la serrer un peu plus dans mes bras, **je ne peux pas les arrêter**, fis-je alors

-**Je sais**, marmonna-t-elle en relevant la tête, **c'est juste que sur le moment c'était assez douloureux**

**-Tu** **sais Kitty Kat il va falloir que tu sortes d'ici pour te détendre**, je fouillais mes poches et lui tendit un bracelet**, tient je me suis dit que se serait mieux qu'une bague**, elle le prit et me tendit le poignet, **maintenant tu va pouvoir sortir le jour**

-**Pas vraiment non, rappel toi je suis morte**, ria-t-elle, **et je ne peux pas me faire passer pour Elena**

Je soupirais, c'est vraie que la question des funérailles et de sa mort n'avait pas été réglé, elle sourit et me tapota l'épaule et reprit sa place au coin de la fenêtre. Je la détaillais encore une fois, Elena lui avait apporté quelque vêtement et maintenant elle portait un jean noir qui lui allait un peu grand, un débardeur gris et des Converses, elle avait pour une fois attaché ses longues boucles brune, ça lui allait bien mais ce n'était pas elle, c'était comme si elle essayait de devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

-**Klaus t'as appelé ce matin, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait**, me demanda-t-elle soudainement, elle se mit face à moi et croisa les bras

-**Il** **voulait qu'on se retrouve au Mystic Grill ce soir histoire de discuter un peu**, lui dis-je ce qui provoqua chez elle une crise fou rire qui dure au moins cinq minutes, **qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore**

-**Les** **mots Klaus et discuter ne vont pas ensemble dans une même phrase**, fit-elle simplement, **non sérieux Damon il voulait quoi,** se reprit elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien

-**Je suis sérieux avec toi il a dit qu'il voulait simplement discuter**, elle me lança un regard confus et hocha simplement la tête.

Je levais la tête vers l'horloge et vit qu'il était maintenant presque cinq heures ce qui voulait dire que Stefan n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, je fis alors signe à Katherine de me suivre et on descendit au salon, elle alla s'asseoir à coté de la cheminé tendis que je pris place sur un des fauteuils, on se mit à discuter un peu histoire de passer le temps et à cinq heures dix Stefan fit son entrée suivit par Elena. Inconsciemment mon regard se porta sur leur mains, entrelacés l'une dans l'autre, le pouces d'Elena traçant des cercles sur la peau de Stefan, tout ça me donnait mal au cœur et au ventre, mais en bon vampire que je suis, rien n'apparait sur mon visage, personne ne remarquait ma douleur excepté Katherine, quand je relevais la tête et croisait son regard elle haussa les épaules et roula des yeux, histoire de dire bouge toi mon gros, je lui souris et fit un simple non de la tête.

Katherine toussa légèrement histoire de se faire remarquer des deux tourtereaux, ce qui eu l'effet voulu, Elena lâcha alors la main de Stefan et nous rejoignis dans le salon, elle hésita quelques seconde et partit s'asseoir à côté de sa supposé sœur jumelle, Stefan lui s'approcha de moi et me fit signe de le rejoindre dans l'autre pièce, je le regardais légèrement confus mais il me fit comprendre que ce ne devait pas être entendu par Katherine, je me levais alors et le suivit.

-**J'ai discuté avec Bonnie, **commença-t-il et je levais les yeux au ciel, Stefan fronça les sourcils mécontents de ma réaction, **j'ai parlé avec elle et elle pense que les flashs de Katherine viendraient d'un sort**

-**Et toi tu penses quoi**, lui demandais-je, ayant bien vu qu'il n'était pas convaincu par l'explication de Bonnie

-**Moi** **je pense que c'est lié au contrat sur sa tête, qu'à dit Klaus quand tu l'as appelé**, soupira Stefan

**-Il dit que ça ne l'étonne pas et que ce genre de choses arrive au personne maudite ou suscitant un quelconque intérêt pour Esther**, répondis-je à mon tour, Stefan passa la main sur son visage, il était fatigué et confus et c'était aussi mon cas, **il a aussi demandé à ce qu'on fasse passer un test ADN à Elena et Katherine**, Stefan hocha la tête et alla s'appuyer au mur

-**Caroline à proposer de demander à sa mère de rouvrir le dossier de Katherine, histoire qu'on repense à une disparition et que les fausses funérailles soit abandonné, elle dit que si les Pierce avouent avoir abandonné tout espoir et choisi de faire leur deuil, le retour de Katherine serait moins étrange**, annonça Stefan, je le regardais assez surpris de l'idée et étonné de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, **je pense que deux semaines suffiront à tout mettre en place,** je fis oui de la tête et fixait la photo sur le bureau de Stefan

-**Si tu ne gardais pas cette photo je jure qu'il y a longtemps que j'aurais oublié son visage**, commençais-je

-**Je comptais m'en débarrassais mais Elena dit que c'est un souvenir et qu'il vaut mieux le garder**, dit-il en secouant la tête, j'étouffais un petit rire c'était du Elena tout craché, **tu penses à elle de temps en temps,** me demanda alors mon frère

-**Sa m'arrive mais je t'avoue que c'est temps-ci tout est flou, son visage disparait de mes souvenirs et je ne me rappel pas de son nom,** répondis-je alors tristement

-**Rappel toi elle s'appelait Charlotte mais aimait qu'on la surnomme Tatia**, répondit Stefan, elle s'est bien moqué de nous, continua-t-il amèrement, je plongeais mon regard dans le siens et y vit un soupçon de tristesse mélangé a de la rancœur, **Katherine et Elena ont chacune pris quelque chose d'elle **

- **Mis à part le physique, Katherine à son tempérament et Elena sa douceur, rien d'autre,** le coupais-je

Stefan hocha à nouveau la tête, et sortit de la pièce, je restais encore quelque minutes et pris le cadre dans mes mains, je regardais sa photo, son sourire, je me souvenais encore de son rire et des heures que l'on passait à s'amuser dehors, je me souvenais de nos discussions, de la douceur de sa peau, Tatia maudite soit elle. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et relevait la tête, Elena été là devant moi un petit sourire aux lèvres, je reposais rapidement la photo et me redresser.

-**Stefan m'as dit que tu serais là**, commença-t-elle, j'étais un peu perdu pourquoi Stefan l'aurait-il envoyé ici, **je voulais juste voir comment tu allais, avec tous ce qui se passe ces derniers temps, et surtout avec Katherine je voulais savoir comment tu tenais le coup**, lâcha-t-elle

-**Elena,** soupirais-je, **je te le redis entre moi et Katherine ce n'est pas comme ça, on est juste amis elle est comme une petite sœur**, je la vis sourire soulagés ce qui me dérangea encore plus, **ne me dit pas que tu es jalouse**, me moquais-je, sa réponse me surpris encore plus

-**Je dois avouer que je le suis, ce n'est pas très logique vu que je suis avec Stefan et que j'aime Stefan**, je fis une petite grimace, c'était douloureux de la voir avec lui mais l'entendre le dire l'était d'autant plus, **mais je n'aime pas te voir passer autant de temps avec elle et rire avec elle, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai et c'est assez agaçant**, termina-t-elle

-**J'ai déjà vécu ce genre de situation une fois, je n'ai pas très envie de la revivre une deuxième fois Elena**, lui dis-je froidement**, tu as choisi Stefan alors ou tu reste sur ton choix ou tu écoutes ton cœur, dans les deux cas l'un de nous sera blessé et je préfère être blessé maintenant plutôt que m'accrocher à un faux espoir**, terminais-je en quittant la pièce

* * *

Je retournais au salon et fut rapidement rejoins par Elena, on vit alors Stefan assis à coté de Katherine, Jeremy et Vicky en pleine discussion, il releva la tête vers nous et nous fit signe de nous asseoir, mon regard se posa alors sur bébé Gilbert, il avait l'air triste et en colère, ses poings étaient serré sur ses genoux, leurs jointures blanchis, ils écoutaient ce qui semblerait être le récit de la mort de Katherine. Vicky était encore plus confuse que Jeremy et je voyais bien qu'elle tentait de s'empêcher de pleurer. Au bout de quelques minutes Katherine n'en pouvait plus et elle se redressa rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit et sortie, Elena hocha la tête vers Stefan et il se leva pour la rejoindre, Jeremy me demanda la même chose et je suivis donc mon frère.

Elle était assise sur les marches devant la porte d'entrée, la tête dans ses genoux. Elle pleurait, Stefan n'osait pas l'approcher, moi non plus d'ailleurs, elle tapota alors le sol à coté d'elle et nous primes places chacun d'un coté.

-**Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dut partir comme ça**, marmonna-t-elle

-**Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est normal**, répondit Stefan en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, je passais le miens autour de sa hanche et elle redressa la tête**, mais j'aimerais savoir quelque chose,** reprit-il

-**Vas y je t'écoute,** renifla Katherine en s'essuyant les yeux

-**Tu étais prête à mourir quand la lame t'a transpercé,** lui demanda-t-il soudainement, Katherine se figea un instant, puis fronça les sourcils et réfléchis un moment

-**Je crois que oui, oui j'étais prête à mourir, je me disais qu'en mourant j'aurais rejoint mes parents, j'aurais été tranquille,** elle se mit à sourire, **puis Kol est arrivé il m'a soigné et pendant un bref instant je lui en ai voulu,** elle tiqua, **puis il y a eu la balle au cœur et j'ai tout de suite sut que c'était foutue j'étais condamné, quand j'ai su pour la transition ça m'a un peu redonné espoir et je me suis dit que je ne l'achèverais pas, mais mes nouveaux reflexes et la soif que j'ai eu à cet instant on décidait autrement,** elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et soupira.

On resta dix minutes dehors avant qu'elle ne se décide et rentré, Vicky vint immédiatement la serrer contre elle, puis elle alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de bébé Gilbert devant une Elena médusé. Je me mis à sourire devant ce spectacle, Jeremy passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra encore plus contre lui tandis que Vicky et elle était en pleine conversation, pendant quelques secondes on revit le trio infernal de Mystic Falls, pendant ce laps de temps elle redevenait une adolescente normal et innocente. Mais cette harmonie fut rapidement rompus quand on entendit frapper à la porte et que Stefan répondit, il fit alors entrée les dernières personnes que l'on aurait voulu voir : Klaus et sa jeune sœur.

Il prit place sur un des fauteuils du salon tendis que notre chère Rebecca rester debout comme un poteau à coté de lui, il regarda notre petit trio et ricana en voyant Katherine et Jeremy, Barbie ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi.

-**C'est Elijah qui va être ravis d'apprendre que tu as tourné la page**, lança-t-elle à Katherine

-**Mais je ne fais que ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire**, rétorqua Katherine, **il n'a aucun reproche à me faire**, dit-elle en souriant, Rebecca ouvrit et ferma la bouche environs une dizaine de fois, **Hey chéri tu gobes les mouches là faudrait peut être te reprendre**, termina Katherine

Rebecca s'apprêtait à répondre mais Klaus lui fit signe de se taire, il observa attentivement Katherine ce qui la mettait visiblement mal à l'aise, Stefan et moi fîmes alors notre entrée afin d'éviter un quelconque massacre.

-**Elijah et Kol sont sur la route**, **ils avaient une affaire à régler pour moi,** commença l'hybride avant de reporter son regard sur Katherine et Elena, **c'est fou ce que vous vous ressemblez**, ricana-t-il

-**Tatia était plus belle que ça,** fit alors Rebecca, Stefan et moi échangeâmes un regard confus et je vis mon frère serer les poings, **oups j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas**, continua-t-elle faussement innocente

**-Laisse donc Becca il semblerait que nous ayons une amie en commun,** répondit Klaus

-**Que** **nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite**, demandais-je alors, en me plaçant devant les deux jeunes femmes

-**J'ai entendus dire que cette demoiselle ici présente,** annonça-t-il en pointant Katherine, **avait des flashs de souvenir ne lui appartenant pas,** il se releva alors et s'apprêtais à continuer quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant passé Caroline et Tyler.

Caroline fit un petit signe en guise d'excuse et alla près de Stefan, elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et il hocha la tête tout le long, son visage changeant d'expression à chaque nouvelles informations, Caroline s'éloigna de lui, et lança un regard dégouté à Klaus qui se contenta de sourire.

-**Ravie de te revoir chère Caroline**, fit il, ce à quoi elle répondit par un doigt d'honneur et alla se placer près de Tyler qui la prit possessivement contre lui, **je disais donc qu'en entendant cela je n'ai put m'empêcher de faire venir une amie à moi afin qu'elle analyse cette très chère Katerina,** siffla-t-il

-**Katherine**, grogna-t-elle, **mon nom est Katherine**, reprit-elle en s'enfonçant encore plus dans les bras de Jeremy.

Visiblement Katherine n'était pas la seule agacé par les remarques de Klaus, Vicky aussi en avait marre et elle fut la première à prendre Katherine par la main et quitter la pièce, Caroline et Elena se regardèrent un moment et allèrent se placer à coté de Jeremy, dehors on entendait Vicky se plaindre de l'hybride et Katherine soupirait à chaque fin de phrase je souris légèrement, pendant ce temps Klaus continuais de jacassais et Rebecca, disons que Rebecca se contentait de critiquer la décoration de la maison, elle faisait des allés et venus dans toute les pièces et alla même jusqu'à se servir dans ma réserve personnel. Finalement après un paquet de cigarette les deux complices rerentrèrent accompagné cette fois par Matt, qui si on l'eu bien remarqué ne rendait pas Rebecca insensible, en voyant ça Vicky fit semblant de vomir ce qui amusa Katherine.

-**Dit moi que je rêve Kitty, dit moi que Barbie n'est pas en trait de draguer mon frère**, chuchota cette dernière, Katherine se retenais de rire

-**Promis je** **dirais rien Vic'**, répondit cette folle, elles firent leur entrée au salon et Katherine vint se mettre à côté de moi, **alors il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure dans le bureau**, me taquina-t-elle

-**Pas grand-chose**, fis-je histoire de l'embêter un peu

-**Aller** **raconte,** geignit-elle doucement, **Toi et Elena seul dans un bureau et t'a rien essayé**, elle me mit un léger coup de coude dans les cotes, je lui fis signe que je lui raconterais le reste plus tard, elle hocha la tête et reprit sa place sur les genoux du petit Gilbert.

Klaus regarda sa montre imaginaire et fit signe à Stefan de s'approcher, ce que mon idiot de frère fit, ils parlèrent un petit moment avant que Klaus se relève et tire Katherine par le bras, Stefan ne fit rien pour l'empêcher et je la voyais tordre son visage de douleur, la porte sonna encore une fois et Stefan alla l'ouvrir, il passa une dizaine de minutes à discuter avec les nouveaux venu.

-**Niklaus** **veux-tu bien lâcher Katerina, nous avons ramené Greta et la petite Bennett**, annonça alors Elijah, Klaus desserra alors son emprise sur Katherine sans pour autant la relâcher, **Niklaus**, fit à nouveau Elijah, Klaus relâcha alors Katherine.

Elijah fit un simple signe et Bonnie suivit par une jeune fille d'environs une quinzaine d'année entrèrent dans la pièce, la dite Greta alla aussitôt se placer près de Klaus qui lui fit un baise main, rien qu'en voyant ça j'avais envie de vomir. Je lançais un coup d'œil à Katherine et vit qu'elle tremblait, elle se mordait les lèvres. Il était évident qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas avoir une nouvelle crise de larme, il était aussi évident que la présence d'Elijah était devenue néfaste pour elle. J'avais mal pour elle et je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste une minute de plus dans cette endroit, rapidement je me dirigeais vers elle, je fis un simple signe de tête à Stefan qui hocha la sienne en retour, je pris la main de Katherine dans la mienne, je fis un petit geste à Jeremy et on sorti de la maison.

-**Vous m'expliquez votre délire là**, s'énerva Katherine après un quart d'heure de marche

-**Il y a aucun délire Kitty, on a juste vu t'as réaction,** répondit Jeremy en prenant sa main dans la sienne, **t'es pas forcé de joué la dure tout le temps**, continua-t-il

-**Écoutes Calamity, il y a Klaus et sa clique dans cette maison, sa sœur peut te faire mal autant qu'elle veut et personne ne lui dira rien, je préfère t'évitais à toi et ta grande gueule les problèmes,** soupirais-je**, et puis je préfère éviter qu'Elles reviennent**, lui dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le siens

-**Ok…mais maintenant tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé** **avec Elena,** commença Katherine, je vis Jeremy me lançais un regard plein de reproche et serer un peu trop fort la main de la balance.

**-On s'est disputé,** fis-je afin de balayé les doutes de Jeremy, **elle n'aime pas le fait que je te fasse sortir tard et boire et je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas une enfant**, terminais-je

Les deux jeunes tourtereaux eurent l'air convaincu et Katherine lâcha la main de Jeremy et marcha un peu plus devant, elle était à dix pas de nous quand Jeremy décida de se rapprocher de moi, il fit attention à ce qu'elle ne nous entende pas.

**-On sait tout les deux que ma sœur ne t'as pas reproché tes sorties avec Katherine pour la raison que tu lui as donné, avoue elle t'a dit qu'elle était jalouse**, lâcha Jeremy

-**T'en fait pas je lui ai dit que je ne lui courais plus derrière et qu'elle devait faire son choix toute seule,** lui répondis-je en le regardant, Jeremy hocha la tête visiblement convaincu et reporta à nouveau son regard sur Katherine, elle venait de trouver un coin d'eau et avait relever son jean pour y tremper ses pieds, **tu sais qu'elle ne t'attendras pas tout le temps**, lui dis-je

-**Je sais,** soupira-t-il, **mais je suis avec Anna maintenant**, grogna-t-il

-**Et ça t'aide à l'oublier c'est ça, parce que c'est trop bizarre d'être avec le sosie de sa sœur qui pourrait être elle aussi de ta famille**, commençais-je, **tu préfère la voir avec un autre**, demandais-je

Jeremy s'apprêtait à répondre quand un crie strident se fit entendre, on vit Katherine se tenir la tête, on accouru auprès d'elle quand un deuxième crie retentie cette fois-ci c'était celui d'Elena, Jeremy se releva et couru vers la maison tendis que je pris Katherine et le suivais, les cries de Katherine augmenter au fur et à mesure que l'on approcher. Une fois arrivé on entra dans le salon ou l'on trouva Stefan et Caroline à genoux à coté d'une Elena pleurant et hurlant à la mort, elle se pliait sur elle-même et dans mes bras Katherine faisait la même chose, je la posais sur le canapé ou Vicky et Jeremy s'empressèrent de la rejoindre.

Je relevais ma tête et vit alors Bonnie et l'autre sorcière tenir le grimoire d'Emily Bennet et récitaient toute sorte de formule, de l'autre coté Klaus et Rebecca observait le spectacle satisfait, tandis qu'Elijah empêcher Kol d'intervenir. Les cries des deux jeunes filles augmenter de plus bels et il était pratiquement impossible de rester assis à ne rien faire, Stefan caresser le visage d'Elena en lui demandant de rester patiente et qu'elle était très courageuse, et Vicky faisait la même chose avec Katherine, Jeremy me regardait paniqué et je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre je n'y comprenais plus rien.

**-On peut savoir ce que vous faites**, rageais-je

-**Greta et Bonnie cherche à comprendre l'origine des flashs de Katherine, mais dès qu'elles ont commencé Elena c'est mise à hurler**, expliqua Stefan, **quelques secondes après on a entendu Katherine crié dehors, **acheva-t-il

Je regardais encore une fois la fratrie restait au coin de la pièce, Kol était le seul à réagir, le seul à avoir mal pour Katherine, alors que les trois autres avaient clairement l'air de s'en fouttre ce qui me mis encore plus en rogne.

Ca faisait maintenant une demi heure qu'elles criaient et rien ne s'était passé, mais soudain une énorme masse de fumé noir envahit la pièce, on entendit une explosion et les deux jeunes sorcières furent projeté en arrière, les cries cessèrent, et la fumé se dissipa peu à peu, Elena et Katherine étaient toute deux étendus inconsciente au sol, un léger filet de sang sortait de leurs bouches.

-**Vous** **voyez que ça n'a strictement servit à rien, **s'énerva alors Kol en se dirigeant vers le corps inanimé de Katherine tandis que Stefan en faisait de même avec Elena

-**Oh que si**, fit Greta en se redressant et aidant Bonnie par la même occasion, elles étaient toute les deux essoufflés et à bout de force.

Kol lui lança un regard noir ce qui allongea son sourire, il jeta un regard à ses deux autres frères mais eux aussi avaient l'air perdu. On entendit alors taper à la porte, un coup, puis deux et enfin trois, la porte s'ouvrit à grande volé, puis les fenêtres explosèrent unes à unes, et enfin la silhouette d'Emily Bennet se matérialisa dans notre salon

-**Quelqu'un m'a appelé**, fit-elle alors, Bonnie s'approcha hésitante de son ancêtre

-**Oui je…je t'ai appelé, dit-elle un peu plus sure, je voudrais savoir si…**, elle cherché à formulé correctement la situation, **si il était possible pour un vampire ou même un être humain d'avoir des souvenirs ne lui appartenant pas**, demanda-t-elle

Emily la regarda attentivement et posa son regard sur Greta restait en retrait, elle reporta son attention sur Bonnie et lâcha un petit soupire.

-**Hélas je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question, il est évident que logiquement il est impossible d'avoir des souvenirs ne nous appartenant pas, d'un point de vue magique j'ignore si l'on peut implanter ce genre de souvenir et si c'est le cas il s'agirait alors de l'œuvre d'une puissante sorcière,** commença Emily, **si j'étais toi Bonnie j'essaierais de demander aux autres sorcières,** dit-elle avant de disparaitre.

On se regarda tous les uns et les autres, certain déçut, d'autre en colère, Elena et Katherine était toujours inconsciente, ce qui pour le coup énerva Kol et Jeremy. Bonnie alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et fut suivit par Greta, elles se regardèrent un long moment, et prirent une longue respiration.

-**On m'explique ce que tout ça veut dire,** m'énervais-je en pointant les deux inconscientes, **elles ont hurlé, pleuré et ce sont arraché la tête pour rien**, dis-je la colère augmentant de plus en plus.

-**Non, **s'exclama Bonnie, **non Emily a dit de demander aux autres sorcières, et elle pense que c'est peut être possible,** souffla-t-elle

-**C'est pas ce qu'on a entendu**, dit soudainement Kol, **j'ai entendu un fantôme dire qu'elle ne savait rien et qu'il fallait parler à d'autres fantômes, **reprit-il

Pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec lui on n'avait rien appris, on n'avait juste torturé deux personnes pour rien, et à l'intérieur de moi je me demandais pourquoi Elena avait elle aussi était touché par un sort destiné à Katherine.

-**Dis moi BoneBone pourquoi Elena à elle aussi été touché par votre sort, elle n'a pas de flashs**, ma question interpella alors le reste de l'assemblé qui se demandait la même chose, **alors répond**, fis-je

-**Je ne sais pas**, répondit Bonnie plus à elle-même qu'aux autres, elle releva la tête et regarda alors Greta, qui se mit à rire

-**Soit votre copine est une menteuse, soit elle est liée à l'autre par un sort et elles ressentiront les blessures et les souffrances de l'autre, en clair si une à mal l'autre aussi aura mal**, expliqua Greta.

On entendit alors rire à l'autre bout de la pièce, c'était Klaus et visiblement la nouvelle avait l'air de le réjouir, quand à sa Barbie elle esquissait un petit sourire, seul Elijah restait impassible et ça avait le don de m'énerver. Il posa alors son regard sur moi et me fit simplement signe de le suivre, ce que je fis.

-**Votre frère m'a régulièrement mis aux courant de l'état de Katerina**, commença-t-il alors, j'arquais un sourcil et lui intimait de continué, **il dit qu'elle n'est pas sortit de sa chambre ces huit derniers jours et refuse de m'en donner la raison, il** **pense que vous seriez plus apte à m'expliquer**, termina-t-il

-**Hum hum en effet, elle à refuser de se nourrir et de sortir pendant huit jour**, repris-je, **la raison est simple, votre petit discours à eu sur elle un effet assez dévastateur, elle était à la limite d'éteindre ses émotions,** je fis quelque pas et poursuivis, **cette nuit là elle m'a supplié de l'aider à Les faire taire.**

Elijah me regarda assez étonné, affichant un air coupable, je ricanais en voyant ça, me demandant comment ce type pouvait agir aussi froidement envers elle, alors qu'il avait causé sa perte, alors qu'elle lui avait tout donné, qu'elle lui avait fait confiance, comment pouvait il agir comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux.

-**Dite lui que je suis désolé si j'ai eu l'air dure mais que c'est pour son bien**, répondit-il d'un air détaché, en observant un papillon se poser sur une fleur, **et dite lui que Katerina me manque,** acheva-t-il en rentrant

Je le regardais faire, et le suivi à l'intérieur, il avait repris sa place auprès de Klaus, le salon avait été partiellement rangé et remis en place, merci aux deux sorcières pour leur sort de nettoyage, Stefan était de retour dans la pièce ainsi que Kol. A en juger leur tête je supposais que les deux princesse ne s'étaient toujours pas réveiller, je décidais donc d'aller me servir un verre histoire d'oublier à quel point cette journée avait été merdique. Enfin vers vingt trois heures, tous le beau monde décida de rentrer sauf pour Jeremy qui restait auprès d'Elena et Katherine, je rejoignis Stefan dans le bureau et le vit affaler sur une chaise la tête entre les mains et l'air visiblement fatigué.

-**Toc toc,** lui dis-je en toquant sur le mur, il releva la tête et me sourit faiblement, **qu'est-ce qui provoque ces horribles rides sur ton visage frangin,** demandais-je

-**Ce qu'a dit Greta tout à l'heure, soupira-t-il en réponse, je me rends compte qu'il faut qu'on soit encore plus prudent maintenant qu'on sait qu'elles viennent d'être lié**, j'hochais la tête et lui tendis un verre de scotch.

On resta alors assis là dans le bureau à écouter les respirations de Jeremy et Elena, et les faibles gémissements de Katherine.

-**Je plains Katherine, ça journée à commencer par des larmes et c'est fini par des larmes,** fit Stefan

-**Tout fini toujours pas des larmes,** ajoutais-je.

Il hocha simplement la tête et but une grande gorgé, il reposa ensuite son verre et saisit la photo placé juste derrière lui, il la mit entre nous et passa son pouce légèrement dessus, j'en fis de même inconsciemment et repensa à ce qu'avait dit Klaus ''Nous avons une amie en commun'' qu'elle âge avait elle, et était elle encore en vie fut les deux questions qui me vinrent en tête, l'autre était de savoir si elle avait un rapport avec les récents évènements.

-**Que serait la vie à Mystic Falls sans un brin de problème,** ironisa Stefan, je secouais la tête et émis un petit rire en lâchant le cadre

**-La vie sans un brin de folie ne vaut pas mieux qu'une boîte de sardines frérot**, répondis-je en me levant, je lui tapoter l'épaule et sortit de la pièce en prenant soins de fermer derrière moi. J'étais épuisé et m'apprêtais à monter me coucher quand encore une fois on tapa à la porte, je partis ouvrir et à ma grande surprise je me retrouver en face d'Isobel Flemming et Jonathan Gilbert.

-**Bonsoir Damon**, fit Isobel,** il paraitrait que vous ayez trouvé mon autre fille je voudrais la voir,** je restais figé un instant avant de me décaler la laissant entré**, merci**, dit-elle.


End file.
